La sixième année d'Harry Potter
by Lady Mothra
Summary: Harry fait une rencontre qui va réorienter sa vie, ou plutôt une partie de sa vie. Attention, futur Yaoï HPxDM donc les homophobes passer votre chemin. Autre vision du sixième tome tout en gardant pas mal d'éléments
1. Rencontre

Résumé de l'histoire: "Harry fait une rencontre qui va réorienter sa vie, ou plutôt une partie de sa vie" Vous retrouverez pas mal de détails du tome 6 étant donné que j'ai essayer de le suivre en le modifiant pour arriver à mes fins, à savoir caser un héro avec un beau blond, vous vous en doutez je pense ;)

Rating: M car il y aura certainement un lemon voire plusieurs

Personnages concernés: Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, mon couple préféré Donc les homophobes, passer votre chemin!

Il s'agit de ma première fic, alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait

****

****

**CHAPITRE 1 : RENCONTRE**

C'était encore une belle journée qui s'annonçait, mais Harry était toujours aussi maussade. Cela faisait près de trois semaines que son parrain était décédé et Harry ne cessait de revoir sa mort chaque nuit. Harry était épuisé, dans la journée il restait enfermé, refusant même de descendre manger avec les Dursley - pour leur plus grand plaisir - sa tante lui laissant des maigres repas devant la porte de sa chambre. Harry travaillé d'arrache pied, seul ça pouvait le sortir des souvenirs. Il avait terminer ses devoirs depuis longtemps mais continuer d'étudier et d'apprendre tout ce qui pourrait lui servir, notamment en Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il en profiter aussi pour combler les lacunes qu'il pouvait avoir dans les autres matières.

Donc c'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait et c'est le bruit d'un voiture roulant sur du gravier qui sortit Harry de ses lectures. Il se redressa et regarda par la fenêtre ce qui se tramait: les nouveaux voisins des Dursley venaient d'arriver. Harry allait se rassoire lorsqu'il se bloqua net. Un garçon, grand, élancé, les cheveux châtains, un visage fin et surtout radieux comme n'en avait pas vu Harry depuis longtemps sortit de la voiture. Le nouvel arrivant se retourna puis leva la tête vers la fenêtre d'où il vit Harry. Il lui fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles accompagné d'un petit salut de la main. Harry déglutit, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais en voyant ce garçon, apparemment du même age que lui, il retrouva espoir. Il lui sourit aussi et pendant un bref moment, il oublia tous ses problèmes. Harry sortit de sa rêverie quand son voisin rentra dans sa nouvelle demeure. Une excitation lui chatouilla soudain le ventre « Et s'il venait ici ?» se demanda Harry. Une frénésie intérieure lui souffla de se bouger et il s'empressa de tout ranger dans sa chambre et de cacher ce qui avait attrait à la magie. Au bout de vingt minutes - un temps record comparé à l'énorme désordre qui régnait précédemment - la chambre fut aussi propre que si une dizaine d'elfes de maison s'en étaient occupé. Harry, fatigué d'une telle dose d'effort eut à peine le temps de respirer que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il se précipita dans le couloir en souhaitant que ce soit les nouveaux voisins.

« Bien le bonjour » dit un homme à la voix grave mais joyeuse, « Je me présente, je suis Henry Summet, voici ma femme Susanne et mon fils Mattew. Nous venons d'emménager à coté de chez vous »

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je suis Pétunia Dursley. Mon mari Vernon et mon fils Dudley ne sont pas là pour le moment. Entrez donc voyons! Désirez-vous quelque chose? Un thé peut-être? »

« Oui volontié » dit une femme - certainement Susanne Summet.

Harry décida de faire irruption à ce moment là, il descendit doucement les escalier et tomba nez à nez avec Mattew. Celui-ci lui sourit comme la première fois.

« Salut »

« Salut » répondit Harry un peu gêné

« Je t'ai vu de la fenêtre, je m'appelle Mattew, et toi? »

« Je m'appelle Harry »

« Tu n'es pas le fils de Mme Dursley? »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer

« Non non, je suis juste son neveu, mais on ne s'entend pas très bien »

« Ah, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas parlé de toi tout à l'heure, elle a juste mentionné un Vernon et un Dudley »

« Le premier c'est mon oncle et le deuxième mon cousin »

« Ah, d'accord »

Mattew esquissa un petit sourire. Pétunia apparu à ce moment dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle allait probablement demander à Mattew de les rejoindre dans le living room mais se bloqua net dès qu'elle aperçu Harry. Elle était à la fois surprise de le voir avec une autre tête que celle d'un déterré - qu'il avait depuis son retour de Poudlard - mais aussi contrariée qu'il est osé se montré devant leur nouveau voisin.

« Les garçons! vous êtes là! » dit Pétunia la voix crispée en regardant méchamment Harry « On vous attend pour commencer à boire le thé, vous venez? »

« Oui, bien sur Pétunia » répondit Harry, « On te suit »

La petite entrevue se passa bien. La tante de Harry n'osa rien dire contre lui devant les Summet et fit même semblant de l'apprécié - ce qui faillit faire s'étrangler Harry. Un peu avant la fin du thé, Mattew invita Harry à venir chez lui. Ce dernier ne se fut pas prier et l'accompagna.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Mattew montra sa nouvelle demeure à Harry, lui expliquant pourquoi ils avaient déménager - un nouvel emploi pour son père - et pourquoi ils étaient venu ici - sa grand-mère habitait le village à coté mais seule des terrains étaient en vente à Privet Drive. Harry et Mattew s'entendaient plutôt bien. Ils étaient en train de rire d'une blague de Mattew lorsque ce fut la réalité qui ramena Harry à ses sombres souvenirs.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre en ce moment? » demanda Mattew

« C'est-à-dire? » répondit Harry

« Des gens meurent ou disparaissent étrangement, il y a des évènements inhabituels qui se produisent … Tu as vu ce pont qui s'est cassé en deux? Aucun expert n'a pu l'expliquer. Puis il y a eu ces deux crimes, on a retrouvé deux corps mutilés comme si un loup garou était passé dessus.

« Voyons! » dit Harry hésitant « Les loups garous … ça n'existe pas »

« C'est juste une façon de parler pour dire qu'ils ont été bouffés par une grosse bête! » s'exclafa Mattew « Ah oui! Il y a aussi un ouragan qui s'est abattu sur le sud ouest du pays, si c'est pas fameux ça! C'est incroyable que ça puissent arriver chez nous! »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe » répondit Harry mal à l'aise. En fait si, il savait. C'était l'œuvre de Voldemort et seul lui pouvait l'anéantir. La mort de Sirius lui revient à l'esprit et Harry se sentit soudain très mal.

« En tout cas, je suis d'accord avec le ministre. Une atmosphère sinistre s'est répandue sur notre pays. Ma mère ne veut pas que je sorte, elle me dit que c'est dangereux dehors. Moi ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut dans ma chambre » conclu Mattew.

Il vit alors le regard sombre d'Harry.

« Ça va? » demanda-t-il

« Euh … oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Et puis il va falloir que je rentre, on va bientôt manger » répondit Harry

« Ah ouais! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer » dit Mattew en regardant sa montre. « On se revoit cette après midi? »

« Oui, pas de problèmes »

« Tu n'auras qu'à sonner chez moi »

« D'accord » dit Harry en esquissant un léger sourire « Je viendrais vers 13h30 »

« Okay, bon appétit » dit Mattew lui souriant à son tour

« Bon appétit à toi aussi »

Harry rentra chez lui avec à nouveau une tête de déterré, et monta directement dans sa chambre sans même prendre la peine de saluer son oncle et son cousin qui venait de rentrer.

A 13h30 pile, Harry se pointa chez Mattew. Il sonna et c'est ce dernier qui vint l'accueillir.

Mattew regarda sa montre

« Tu es ponctuel, je croyais que seules les filles en étaient capables » dit-il avec un léger rictus.

Harry fronça les sourcil, il n'appréciait pas du tout la comparaison. Et puis, ce rictus lui sembla étrangement familier, comme si ça lui rappelait quelque chose, mais Harry ne savait pas quoi, il savait juste que c'était mauvais.

« Et bien, soit tu crois que je suis une fille et tu te maudit d'avoir confondu; soit tu ravales ta comparaison et tu m'invites à rentrer » dit Harry avec un sourire mesquin.

« Et susceptible en plus! » se moqua Mattew « Je préfère le deuxième choix, le premier est trop …. Beurk! Aller rentre au lieu de poiroter dehors »

Harry sourit puis rentra.

Lorsqu'il rentra le soir avant le diner chez son oncle, il écrivit une lettre à Ron, le prévenant qu'il ne viendrait pas pour les vacances, qu'il préférait rester chez les Dursley. Il mit la lettre dans une enveloppe et la donna - quand la nuit fut complètement tomber - à Hedwige extrêmement contente d'avoir enfin une courrier à délivrer. Elle s'envola dans la nuit noire tandis que Harry aller se coucher aussi content que ça chouette.

C'est comme ça qu'une nouvelle amitié commença, et c'est comme ça qu'Harry oublia son passé et put à nouveau être heureux - pour un petit moment au moins.

_**A suivre**_


	2. Nouveau type d'attirance

Merci au review de PirateOfHogwart, cela m'a fait plaisir, et pour le troisième chapitre je vais essayer de le faire plus long ;)

**CHAPITRE 2 - NOUVAU TYPE D'ATTIRANCE**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Harry passait ses journées chez Mattew. Il avait redécouvert la magie du monde moldu, laissant de côté celle de la sorcellerie. Harry et Mattew passaient le plus clair de leur temps à discuter, rigoler, jouer à l'ordinateur, écouter des cds de rock moldu… bref des passes temps d'adolescents normaux. Harry était bien, mais il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui qui le contrarier. En effet, lorsqu'il regardait Mattew, ce n'était pas le même regard qu'il portait sur les autres garçons - déjà il ne regardait pas les autres garçons. Il pensa à Ron de cette façon et une nausée lui vint au ventre, cependant lorsqu'il pensait à Mattew c'était un pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait. Il s'était même pris à relooker ses fesses et les avait de surcroît appréciées. Il l'avait alors détaillé entièrement - sans que Mattew s'en aperçoive - et c'était une chaleur ainsi que la sensation d'être à l'étroit qui s'étaient glissées dans son bas du ventre. Là Harry s'était senti bizarre et un mot lui était venu à l'esprit : gay? Harry se maudit intérieurement et essaya de visualiser son cousin en sous-vêtements, l'effet fut immédiat, l'érection n'était plus là.

Le jour de son anniversaire arriva rapidement, et Harry reçut quatre lettres: une de la famille Weasley accompagné d'un gros gâteau rose avec marqué en blanc _Joyeux anniversaire Harry _; une de Hermione avec un livre sur l'histoire des Forces du Mal ; une de Hagrid avec un balais miniature dont le manche en bois était grossièrement taillé et qui voler aussi bien qu'une poule - certainement une œuvre personnelle de Hagrid - ; et la dernière de Dumbledore accompagné des résultats des examen et des félicitations du directeur. Harry l'ouvrit aussitôt et déplia le parchemin:

_BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE_

_Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes:_

_Optimal (O)_

_Effort exceptionnel (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes:_

_Piètre (P)_

_Désolant (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER A OBTENU:_

_Astronomie: A_

_Soins aux créatures magiques: E_

_Sortilèges: E_

_Défense contre les forces du Mal: O_

_Divination: P_

_Botanique: E_

_Histoire de la magie: D_

_Potions: E_

_Métamorphose: E_

Harry sourit, il avait obtenu sept buses sur neuf. De toute manière il savait qu'il avait raté la divination et qu'il n'aurait pas son examen d'Histoire da la magie puisqu'il s'était effondré par terre durant celui-ci. Il relut le parchemin et s'arrêta sur le E en Potions, la carrière d'auror s'envolait, c'est avec une petite pointe de déception qu'il rangea ses lettres. L'après midi, il amena le gâteau chez Mattew. Il fut surpris quand son voisin lui tendit un petit cadeau. Harry le prit et arracha le papier, il découvrit un étuis qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir, à l'intérieur se trouvait un couteau papillon avec une femme nue dessinée sur le bas de la lame.

« C'est la mode à Londres » dit Mattew d'un ton joyeux

Harry fit un grand sourire

« Merci… je ne m'y attendais pas du tout à vrai dire » baffouilla Harry

Mattew rit puis ils entamèrent le gâteau.

Un soir où les parents de Mattew étaient absents, Harry était venu chez lui pour voir un film téléchargé - terme que les dits parents détestaient .

« On va regarder ceci » dit Mattew en montrant un cd avec le sourire aux lèvres. « A mon avis ça devrait te plaire » rajouta -t-il mesquinement.

« Qu'est ce que c'est comme film? » demanda Harry inquiet de la tronche qu'avait son ami.

« C'est une surprise »

Mattew inséra le cd dans l'ordinateur et ce qu'il s'en suivit fut la pire gène que n'est jamais eu Harry. Mattew avait mis un film porno et il commençait à saliver en voyant les filles défiler nues dans le générique. C'était la première fois que Harry visualiser ce genre de film. La première scène montrait une blonde - trop siliconée et maquillée outrageusement - avec un homme qui semblait être son plombier. _Qu'est ce c'est mal jouer_ pensa Harry _et puis les dialogues sont vraiment bidons_. Puis la femme commença à se déshabiller en émettant des bruits loufoques. Quand elle se retrouva nue, elle s'avança vers son plombier, se mit à genoux, lui ouvrit sa braguette dévoilant son sexe dépourvu de poil et extrêmement droit. Ce fut à ce moment que Harry commença à bander lui aussi. La femme se mit enfin à sucer le pénis en émettant des gémissements encore plus forcés. Harry observa alors Mattew. Celui-ci était en pleine contemplation et il glissa sa main dans son pantalon. Harry faillit exploser, il détourna vite ses yeux et pensa de toutes ses forces à quelque chose de répugnant…

« J'avance un peu, je préfère les filles entre elles, les hommes nus c'est vraiment pas mon trip » dit soudain Mattew

Ce fut cette phrase qui réduit à néant toute l'excitation d'Harry. Il réalisa que ses ressentiments envers son voisin n'étaient pas du tout partagés. Et jusqu'à la fin du film, il resta de marbre, regardant ce qui défilait à l'écran sans grand intérêt. Quand ce fut fini, Mattew avait un sourire béat - comme s'il venait de voir la huitième merveille du monde - et il était rouge comme une tomate alors qu'Harry était aussi froid et heureux qu'un bloque de glace peut l'être.

« Vraiment cool ce film » lâcha Mattew. « Ces femmes sont… Whaou! J'aimerais trop que l'une d'entre elles me fassent les mêmes choses. Tu en penses quoi? »

Il regarda Harry avec un air soucieux, voyant l'état glacial de ce dernier.

« Bof, elles sont modifiées et trop maquillées pour moi » répondit Harry

« C'est ça qui est génial! » surenchérit Mattew

« Je n'aime pas »

« Pff je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut toi, tu es vraiment étrange » soupira Mattew

« Si tu le dits » se renfrogna Harry en croisant les bras et s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

Mattew lança de nouveaux téléchargements pour son ordinateur et éteignit l'écran

« Tu sais que tout homme normalement constitué aurait était affectés par ce genre de film, mais toi… tu reste de marbre comme si tu regardais des chiens jouer entre eux, comme si la sexualité ne te faisait aucun effet » dit-il, et avant que Harry ai pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, il demanda « Tu es puceau? »

« Oui… pas toi? » répondit Harry surprit de la question et le rouge lui montant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mattew rit

« Biensur que non, je l'ai fait à 15 ans durant une fête puis je l'ai refait avec d'autres nanas après »

Il regarda Harry presque avec pitié

« Tu vois que tu es bizarre, à ton age tu ne connais rien à la sexualité, tu ne t'y intéresse même pas. Je parie même que c'est la première fois que tu vois un film de cul. Franchement es tu déjà sorti avec une fille? »

Harry commençait à s'énerver. Depuis quand ce moldu se permettait t-il de juger sa sexualité? Et oui! Le survivant n'en avait jamais eu! Comment pourrait-il en avoir et même en avoir envie alors qu'il perd les gens qu'il aime, qu'il souffre et qu'il doit tuer Voldemort s'il veut vivre! Mais ce moldu ne savait rien de tout ça. Harry se ressaisit et répondit d'une voix acerbe

« Oui je suis déjà sorti avec une fille une fois, mais ça n'a pas duré, on ne s'entendait pas »

« Ha ha! C'est très souvent ça avec les nanas, soit elles n'en ont rien à faire de toi, soit elles sont des vrais pot de colle, et dans les deux cas ça te prend la tête » ria Mattew

« Tu sais, elles pourraient dire la même chose de nous »

« Hum… » Mattew prit un air contrarié « Ouais tu as raison. Le problème c'est que les gars ne s'entendent pas avec les filles, on est trop différents »

« Le mieux ce serait d'être homo »

« Euh… tu as vraiment une philosophie étrange toi »

Harry sourit en voyant la mou qu'il avait. Il le trouvait vraiment mignon…. Harry se sentit bizarre, il fallait qu'il mette au clair ce qu'il ressentait ce soir. D'ailleurs il se faisait tard et il commençait à fatiguer

« Bon, je vais rentrer » dit-il

« D'accord, bonne nuit alors » répondit Mattew. « Au faite demain je vais faire des courses avec ma mère, il me faut de nouveaux vêtements. Je viendrais te chercher quand on sera rentrer comme ça tu mangeras avec nous, ça fait depuis qu'on est arrivé que ma mère le veut »

« Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dit? Alors qu'on a fait connaissance il y a deux semaines? » rigola Harry

« Ben, j'invite pas n'importe qui à partager ma table, et puis tu parts toujours avant que j'ai eu le temps de te le demander »

Harry sourit

« Ce n'est pas grave. Donc pour demain, il n'y a pas de problème. Je goutterais enfin les épinards aux thons de ta mère…. »

« Haaaa, beurk! Ne parles pas de ça, Vade rétro Satanas! Tu vas nous porter la pouasse, il est dégueulasse ce plat! »

« Hé hé »

« Fait gaffe, en tant qu'invité tu ne peut pas refuser ce que l'on met dans ton assiette » répondit Mattew

« Ah ouais, tu as raison. Un plat de pâtes ou une pizza se sera super »

« Ça tombe bien, j'adore ça moi aussi. Donc j'en toucherais deux mots à ma mère et je te promet qu'on en mangeras … des pâtes ou de la pizza »

Mattew lui fit un clin d'œil, puis ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Harry repartit chez lui tout content.

Quand Harry arriva dans sa chambre, il se coucha sur le lit et réfléchit à sa situation: il ressentait une attirance pour un homme. Il s'était documenté, il y a encore une dizaine ou quinzaine d'années, l'homosexualité était considérée comme une maladie mentale voire même un délit . Qu'en était-il dans le monde de la sorcellerie? Était-ce pire? Était-ce meilleur? Sûrement pire, avec des monstres comme Voldemort et ses mangemorts ce genre d'orientation sexuelle devait être le péché originel de la faiblesse. Il se demanda alors si Voldemort ressentait ce qu'il éprouvait pour Mattew. Harry eut un frisson, non certainement pas, et puis depuis sa rencontre avec lui au Ministère de la magie Voldemort n'avait plus essayer de rentrer dans sa tête, fort heureusement d'ailleurs. Harry pensa de nouveau à Mattew, il visualisa son visage, son sourire, ses yeux pétillant de malice, son corps, ses fesses, lui en train de se masturber. Ce fut alors l'éclatement total dans le pantelons d'Harry. Il descendit lentement sa main et saisi son membre. Il commença alors des mouvements de va et vient tout en visualisant Mattew faire la même chose. C'est dans ces pensées que Harry s'endormit, son fantasme continuant dans ses rêves.


	3. Douleurs

**CHAPITRE 3 - DOULEURS**

****

Harry ouvrit les yeux puis les referma, il tourna sa tête vers le réveil qui indiquait 9h00. Il se frotta les yeux et tenta de se remémorer la nuit qu'il avait passée. Il se souvint alors de ses rêves, de la façon dont Mattew le prenait, dont lui le prenait à son tour… Il soupira, se maudissant encore pour son désir envers son voisin et se disant que de toute façon ses rêves étaient irréalisables car Mattew avait plus une tendance homophobe que le contraire… Harry se leva du lit et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre, il vit alors Mattew sortir de chez lui et monter dans sa voiture aux côtés de sa mère. Harry regarda la voiture démarrer puis sortir sur la route et s'en aller au loin. Mattew ne l'avait pas vu et Harry était déçu, mais bon, il allait manger chez lui dans quelques heures. Il alla donc se doucher puis descendit dans le salon où il trouva un oncle Vernon fort content.

«Qu'est ce qu'il se passe»

«Harry, mon très cher Harry» dit Vernon en l'observant

«La rentrée est dans une semaine»

Harry déglutit, il n'avait pas vu le temps passait. Déjà la rentrée? Ça signifiait qu'il lui restait à peine trois voire quatre jours à passer ici, après quoi il devrait aller faire les achats de ses fournitures et retrouver Hermione et Ron, il leur avait promis qu'il les verrait à la fin de l'été. Il se retourna et monta dans sa chambre, puis écrivit une lettre à Ron

_Cher Ron,  
J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. Moi ça peut aller, je me suis changé les idées et ça m'a fait du bien. Je voulais te demander si vous auriez pu venir me chercher vendredi soir comme ça je serais aller faire les courses avec vous pour la rentrée. Je ne pense pas que vous les ayez faites étant donné que vous réservez ça le dernier samedi des vacances… Si ce n'est pas le cas, ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerais pour me procurer tout ce qu'il me manque.  
En te remerciant et en espérant que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de ne pas avoir passé mes vacances chez toi _

_Harry _

C'est avec amertume qu'il l'a plia et la donna à Hedwige qui s'envola aussitôt.

Harry tournait en rond dans sa chambre, il était presque midi. La patiente le dévorer à petit feu, il attendait, attendait… mais personne n'arriver. Vers 14h il regarda pour la énième fois par la fenêtre et aperçu enfin une voiture arriver. C'était celle du père de Mattew. Lorsqu'elle se gara, le père et la mère sortirent mais il n'y avait pas Mattew. Ses parents avaient l'air très tristes et Madame Summet pleurait. Harry eut une boule dans l'estomac Que s'était-il passait? Il dévala l'escalier et sortit en trombe de chez son oncle, il arriva devant Monsieur Summet qui venait de ranger la voiture. Harry le dévisagea

«Où est Mattew»

Il avait dit ça durement et le père baissa les yeux, des larmes commençant à perler à leurs coins.

«Je sais que c'était ton ami»

La voix du père se perdit dans un reniflement suivi de pleurs.

«Que c'est-il passer?» insista Harry

Le père respira pour se calmer et leva la tête vers Harry

«Ma femme et mon fil ont eu un accident de voiture en revenant, Mattew est décédé sur le coup»

Cette phrase acheva Harry, il tomba à genou et resta un moment sans voix. Puis il commença à pleurer, et les pleurs s'intensifièrent. Le père de Mattew se baissa et attrapa Harry en le serrant fort. Harry ne bougea pas, comme si les membre de son corps ne lui obéissaient plus. Au bout de cinq minutes, il réalisa enfin sa position et se releva. Le père de Mattew le tenait toujours dans ses bras, Harry s'en détacha.

«Quel était l'accident? Qui en est responsable?» demanda-t-il, une haine l'envahissant peu à peu.

Le père soupira puis, baissant à nouveau la tête, se décida à parler

«Un jeune d'à peu près votre age, il roulait trop vite et a doublé au mauvais moment»

Harry serra ses poing à s'en craquer les doigts:

«Un nom»

«Oui, Thomas Dreve, mais il mort lui aussi»

Harry relâcha sa poigne. Il adressa un dernier regard larmoyant au père de Mattew et s'enfuit en courant. S'en était trop, d'abord Cédric, puis Sirius et maintenant Mattew… Le destin était cruel. Harry coura jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma pour y pleurer. Il resta inerte dans son lit jusqu'au lendemain matin où Hedwige apparu à la fenêtre, une lettre au bec. Il eu du mal à se lever mais alla tout de même lui ouvrir, il lui arracha la lettre sans prêter attention à ses réticences. Quand il la déplia, il vit que c'était Ron qui lui avait répondu :

_Salut Harry, bien sur que je ne t'en veux pas! Où tu es aller péché ça? En tout cas il n'y a pas de problème pour venir te chercher vendredi, on a tous très hâte de te voir. A par ça, j'espère que tu as eu de bons résultats, moi j'ai eu sept buses et Hermione a eu dix optimal et un effort exceptionnel et en plus elle rallait de ne pas avoir des optimal partout… Ça fout un peu les nerfs quand même. Au fait, tu ne sais pas la nouvelle? Bill et Fleur vont se marier! Mon frère a vraiment de la chance, elle est vraiment belle fleur, je ne sais pas pourquoi ma mère, Ginny et Hermione ne l'aime pas, elles la surnomment même «Fleurk». Pour les courses, on va bien les faire samedi, mes parents voulaient même ne pas y aller à cause des derniers disparitions dues à Tu-sais-qui (Florian Fortarôme et Ollivander si tu n'es pas au courant) mais Fred et Georges ont réussi à les convaincre, d'ailleurs on va aller visiter leur boutique de farces et attrapes, elle marche du tonnerre à ce qu'il parait. Bon je te laisse et je te dit à vendredi. _

_Ron_

Après avoir lu la lettre de Ron, Harry déprima encore plus et se mit à nouveau à pleurer. Les autres semblaient heureux, mais lui … Il se senti comme si tout s'écroulait autour de lui et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait pas pu protéger Cédric, il n'avait pas pu sauver Sirius, il n'avait pas pu empêcher la voiture d'un jeune fonçer dans celle des parents de Mattew, il ne pouvait rien faire contre Voldemort car il n'était pas assez fort… Oui il fallait qu'il devienne fort. Cette dernière pensée lui remonta un peu le moral et commença à remplacer la tristesse qu'il éprouvait en de la haine. Harry reprit alors ce qu'il avait commençait au début des vacances, c'est-à-dire travailler d'arrache pied jusqu'à vendredi. C'est alors qu'une idée tilta dans sa tête, la magie noire… _Voldemort l'utilise, je serais donc démunie si je n'y connais rien._ Il prit alors un parchemin et débuta à y répertorier tout ce qu'il trouvait dans les livres de défenses contre les forces du mal mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose, même pour bloquer les sorts. Déçu, Harry s'attaqua alors aux Potions, là ce fut un peu plus concluant, il trouva des recettes telles que «La potion de Crawer»qui bloque les moindres muscles du corps permettant une immobilisation totale ainsi qu'une grosse difficulté à se défaire du ligotage, ou encore «Les feux de Lucifer» qui brûle le corps de l'intérieur et qui est très difficile à détecter - jusqu'à ce quelle arrive dans notre estomac - , mais aussi très difficile à préparer - d'ailleurs sur la cinquantaine d'étape Harry pensait n'arrivait qu'à la cinquième. Harry fouilla donc ses bouquins armé d'une plume et d'un parchemin jusqu'à vendredi matin, jour de l'enterrement de Mattew, il préféra ne pas y aller, pensant ne pas pouvoir supporter de voir son corps inerte dans le cercueil. Harry entrepris alors de préparer ses affaires.

Le soir arriva vite et Ron ainsi que sa mère aussi. Les deux Weasley firent une entrée fracassante par la cheminée, à la plus grande horreur de Pétunia qui failli s'évanouir, elle fut emportée dans la cuisine par Vernon dès que Molly sortit sa baguette. La vue de son ami réchauffa grandement le cœur d'Harry qui se précipita sur lui, l'enlaçant fortement.

«Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Harry» souffla Ron en souriant

« Oh comme c'est mignon !» laissa échapper Molly Harry fit un bref sourire

«Bonjour Mrs Weasley, salut Ron, vous allez bien?» demanda Harry

«Nous ça va, mais toi mon petit tu as vraiment le teint pâle et la peau sur les os! Tu es assez nourri?» répondit Molly

«Maman laisse le, on verra tout ça après. Je crois qu'Harry a vraiment hâte de quitter cet endroit»

Harry acquiesça les paroles de Ron

«D'accord, on y va les enfants. Et toi Harry, tu me feras un plaisir de manger de ma soupe de légumes lorsqu'on serra arriver»

Sans plus attendre, Harry et les deux Weasley prirent de la poudre de cheminette et s'en allèrent vers le Terrier.

Le lendemain matin Harry fut réveillé par une furie - Hermione ravie de le voir (pour être plus précis) - qui l'enlaça aussitôt

«Tu es enfin là!» dit elle d'un voix très forte Harry n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il entendit une autre voix plutôt chantante

«Bonjour Arry! Tu as bien dormi»

Hermione émit un grognement en signe de désapprobation et se dégagea des bras de Harry pour laisser place à Fleur et son plateau comportant un petit déjeuné.

«Fleur… euh Bonjour» dit Harry en se passant la main dans ses cheveux afin de se les ébouriffer - c'était devenu une habitude depuis qu'il avait rencontré Mattew -

«J'ai préparé ce déjeuné moi-même, je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez d'avoir sauvé ma sœur du lac» répondit Fleur sans même prêter attention à la réponse de Harry.

Elle déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'en allant après lui avoir jeter un clin œil. Elle était toujours aussi belle, et Ron ne se fit pas prier pour relooker l'ensemble de sa personne lorsqu'il entra au même moment où elle sortait.

«Ron, je te rappelle qu'elle est fiancé à ton frère» lança Hermione mécontente

«Rooo, mais j'ai des yeux, je peux bien regarder. Vous savez que je les adore» dit Ron «Bonjour Harry! Ça va?»

«Oui ça va, mis à part que quelqu'un m'a réveillé pendant que je rêvait» répondit Harry en lançant un regard réprobateur à Hermione.

Celle-ci avait les bras croisé et tapotait du pied

«Tu veux peut être que je te jettes un sort pour te dire que tu m'as manqué? J'avais envie de te voir, et ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne te réveilles pas avant onze heures du matin. A croire que tu as complètement oublié que l'on devait aller au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, et que Molly nous a dit qu'on irait dans la matinée…. Mais le temps que tu te prépares, que tu déjeunes, que tu..»

«Ça va Hermione, les reproches tu me les ferras une prochaine fois et pas de bon matin» dit Harry nerveusement

Il s'ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux puis la regarda: il l'avait blessée.

«Euh désolé… je ne voulais pas te vexer mais de bon matin, c'est assez énervant. J'ai encore la tête dans le cul et j'ai envie de voir un sourire sur le visage de mes amis»

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, accompagnée de Ron

«Alors qu'est ce que t'as concocté Fleurk»

Le plat était vraiment répugnant: les œufs brouillés n'étaient pas assez cuits et étaient mélangés à une sauce tomate qui leur donnait un aspect de cervelle bouilli, le sachet de thé baignait depuis trop longtemps dans la tasse d'eau chaude et la boisson avait pris une couleur lit de vin, les toast étaient presque carbonisés et les baked beans sentaient le brûlé, la seule chose qui avait l'air bonne était la marmelade faite par la mère de Ron

«Beurk… pauvre Bill, elle sait vraiment pas cuisiner» soupira Hermione

Harry prit une cuillère

«Tu ne vas quand même pas mangé ça?»

Harry tourna la tête vers ses amis et pris le pot de marmelade avec un grand sourire

«J'ai faim»

Puis il commença à manger la marmelade comme s'il s'agissait d'un yaourt.

Après le repas du midi - qui remplit beaucoup mieux l'estomac de Harry- la famille Weasley (Molly, Arthur, Ron et Ginny) accompagné de Hermione et de Harry partirent pour le Chemin de Traverse (les futurs mariés restèrent à la maison, profitant ainsi de leur intimité tant attendue). Deux voitures du ministères attendaient dehors puis les menèrent jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur où la grande silhouette d'Hagrid effrayait le peu de passants. Ils sortirent de la voiture et Arthur indiqua à Harry, Ron et Hermione que Hagrid serait leur garde du corps. Le trio arriva à son niveau et les salutations furent chaleureuses. Puis ils entrèrent dans le pub, ce dernier était désert et le barman semblait déprimé, il ne les regarda même pas et indiqua la porte pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. La petite troupe s'en alla donc vers la direction montrée, et passé le mur, ils aboutirent dans une rue qui n'avait rien à voir aux fois où Harry y était venue. Très peu de monde, beaucoup de boutiques fermées voire même dévastées. Harry fut touché par ce triste spectacle, il voulu s'avancer mais une main forte le retenu.

«Pas par là Harry, nous allons d'abord chez Fleury & Bott» dit Hagrid d'une voix monotone

«On se retrouve au magasin de Fred et George» ajouta Molly «Ginny tu viens avec nous»

La jeune Weasley commença à raller mais le regard de sa mère lui fit cesser toute réticence.

Le quatuor (Harry + Hermione + Ron + Hagrid) se dirigèrent donc vers Fleury & Bott. Là bas, Harry en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil afin de voir s'il y avait des choses sur la Magie Noire. Sa recherche aboutit à un unique livre : «Histoire de la Magie Noire» qui dressait une chronologie de cet art. Harry le rajouta donc à sa liste de bouquin d'école. Arrivé devant la caisse, la vendeuse fronça les sourcils en voyant le livre

«Vous n'avez pas besoin de ce type de lecture pour cette année» lança-t-elle

«Je choisis, je paye, vous encaissez» répondit froidement Harry

La vendeuse le dévisagea

«Ça fait 20 gallions»

Harry donna l'argent et s'empressa de sortir pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient. Ils partirent ensuite vers Madame Guipure. Harry, Hermione et Ron entrèrent ensemble dans la boutique. Ils entendirent soudain une voix familière provenant de derrière un rayon

«…suis plus un enfant, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, maman. Je suis parfaitement capable de faire mes achats seuls»

Harry fut intrigué et s'approcha de plus près de la source sonore et se retrouva juste derrière Malfoy qui portait une robe de sorcier pas finit - Mrs Guipure la finissait justement. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle…

_A suivre_

Haricots blancs dans une sauce tomate sucré, les anglais en mange beaucoup.


	4. Un nouveau Malfoy

Voici la suite :)

ps: Je ne les pas dit avant mais les persos ne m'appartiennent aucunement et je remercie (et félicite)du fond du coeur JK Rowling de les avoir créer

_**Reviews :**_

**Soffie :** Merci à toi, ça me fait plaisir que le début de ma fanfiction te plaise, j'espère juste que la suie le fera aussi ;)

**Zouzou :** C'est sur, mais c'est bon pour Harry, il est libre pour un nouvel amour maintenant

**Louange :** Qu'est-ce-que Harry vit ? Tu va pouvoir le voir toi aussi :)

Merci encore pour les reviews

**CHAPITRE 4 – Un nouveau Malfoy**

Harry fut intrigué et s'approcha de plus près de la source sonore et se retrouva juste derrière Malfoy qui portait une robe de sorcier pas finit - Mrs Guipure la finissait justement. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle… Draco Malfoy était face au miroir, il avait grandi, ses épaules s'étaient élargies et son corps paraissait plus musclé, plus masculin. Son reflet montrait que sa robe de sorcier ne possédait pas de fermeture et laissait donc apparaître son torse... divine vision, sa musculature était parfaite, ni trop forte ni trop faible, il avait une belle et légère tablette de chocolat blanc et des minis pectoraux qui ne donnaient qu'une envie : y attarder sa bouche. Le regard d'Harry arriva enfin au visage, les traits de Draco s'étaient endurcis mais restaient fins, sa peau toujours aussi pâle était parfaite – même l'acné semblait subjuguée par cette beauté au point de ne pas vouloir l'alterner ni la toucher – Draco n'avait plus rien à voir au gringalet et pathétique minot de l'année dernière, c'était à présent un beau jeune homme qui gardait toute la fraîcheur de l'adolescence. Lorsqu'Harry croisa les yeux d'aciers et l'éclair qui lui lançaient, il baissa la tête, le rouge lui montant aux joues, c'est à ce moment que le serpentard les remarqua.

« Maman, si tu es gênée par l'odeur c'est qu'une sang de bourbe est entrée dans le magasin »

Un sourire ravi apparu sur la bouche de Draco, il adorait ces moments là et il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer : Granger rougirait de honte avec les larmes aux yeux, Weasley, trop en colère pour répliquer, s'avancerait vers lui près à le frapper, et Saint Potter retiendrait son ami juste avant d'essayer de rabattre le clapet au serpentard. Draco ne s'était pas trompait, Hermione recula en baissant la tête signe de soumission, Weasley serra les poings en devenant écarlate mais fut retenu par Potter, et Potter… justement il essaya de le blesser mentalement

« Malfoy… alors comment se porte ton mangemort de père à Azkaban ? »

Malheureusement, les champions en répartis étaient les Malfoy. Draco n'eut même pas le temps de répondre car sa mère s'en était chargée avec le plus naturel possible

« Mon époux va bien, mise à par la nourriture qu'il trouve infecte. Et ce cher Sirius ? Il n'est plus libre que jamais je crois ? »

Cette fois-ci c'est Harry qui serra ses poings, elle avait touchée là où ça faisait vraiment mal etil ne pût s'empêchait de s'emporter

« Vous et toute votre famille de mangemort ne tarderaient pas à le rejoindre ! »

Pour Mrs Guipure s'en fut trop aussi

« Ca suffit ! » s'écria- t- elle « Je refuse que l'on tienne ce genre de propos dans ma boutique » elle se tourna vers Narcissa « Excusez-moi Madame mais.. »

La mère de Malfoy ne fit pas de plis et la coupa net « Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Draco enlève cette guenille et rhabille toi, je connais une autre boutique bien mieux fréquentable qu'ici et dont les produits sont d'une qualité irréprochable tout comme les vendeurs… » Mrs Guipure resta bouche-bée en regardant partir les Malfoy, puis elle se tourna et dévisagea Harry, Ron et Hermione montrant sa colère envers ceux qui avaient fait partir de très bons clients. Sous ce regard, les trois adolescents s'empressèrent de faire leurs emplettes et de sortir de la boutique.

Durant tout le chemin du magasin de vêtements au magasin de Farces et Attrapes de Fred et George, la vision de Draco ne quitta pas l'esprit d'Harry. Il se remémorait son corps, cette carrure quasi athlétique et quand il pensa à ses yeux, il se rendit compte d'un détail qui lui avait échappé : il y avait une lueur de tristesse mélangée à de la peur. Il se demanda d'où ça pouvait provenir, Malfoy était un bébé pourri gâté qui avait peur de tout mais qu'en situation propice et pas dans une boutique de fringues… Il fallait qu'il le revoie afin de vérifier. Son souhait fut exaucéun peuplus tard: il ré aperçut Draco – cette fois-ci sans sa mère - après un quart d'heure passé dans le magasin des jumeaux Weasley qui voulaient lui offrir toutleurs produits. Harry alla discrètement dans un rayon et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il gardait à présent toujours avec lui, puis il parti à la poursuite du blondinet. Sa filature l'amena devant Barjok & Beurk. Il vit Draco y entrer et mal fermer la porte derrière lui, ce qui permit à Harry d'entendra la fin de la conversation

« Je veux que vous me trouviez ces pièces au plus vite sans toucher à celle de la votre »

« Monsieur Malfoy, cela va être très difficile, ces pièces sont presque introuvables »

« Justement, en plus d'être surveillé dans l'avancement de votre travail, vous aurez toute l'aide nécessaire. Mais faite attention, tout écart de votre part serait le dernier de votre vie »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Malfoy, je ferais tout pour satisfaire votre demande »

« C'est tout à votre intérêt. Sur ce, bonne journée »

« Bonne journée à vous aussi Monsieur Malfoy »

Harry s'écarta de la porte et retourna sur ses pas _Alors comme ça Malfoy trafique quelque chose, je suis sure que c'est lié à Voldemort_. L'Allée des embrumes quittée, il enleva sa cape d'invisibilitépuis la rangea dans son sac. Et pendant qu'il se démenait avec la fermeture éclair du dit-sac, une voix méprisante s'éleva derrière lui

« Potter, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Tu me suis ? »

Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à Draco. Surpris il ne répondit pas immédiatement ce qui laissa le temps au blond d'en rajouter une couche

« Alors t'as perdu ta langue Potty ? Et tient ! La belette et la sang de bourbe ne sont pas avec toi ? »

« Ce sont des amis, pas des chiens à la différence de ceux qui trainent avec toi »

Draco fit une moue dégoutée

« Des amis … je ne m'abaisse pas à ce genre de choses, ce sont les faibles qui ont besoin d'amis, c'est ça notre différence »

« C'est ça, trouve n'importe quelle excuse, mais la vérité est là : tu n'as jamais eu de personne désirant être avec toi pour autre chose que ton fric ou ton influence »

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais Potter ? Tu me connais peut être ? »

« Suffisamment pour dire que tu es de très mauvaise compagnie »

Draco s'enflamma _pour qui se prenait ce survivant ?_ Il s'avança dangereusement vers lui, Harry reculant peu à peu pour finalement se retrouvé le dos collé au mur. Ils faisaient à peut près la même hauteur, le blond dépassant légèrement d'environs 5 cm.

« Pourtant Potter, tu restes là, tu flanches même devant moi » Souffla le blond avec une sensualité qu'il n'avait même pas remarquée

Sans faire attention, il avait fait allusion à un point faible d'Harry qui ne laissa pas de marbre ce dernier. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard à la fois pesant et magnifique du blond. Ce virement cramoisi n'échappa pas à Draco et laissa place à un silence d'une dizaine de seconde, leurs yeux ne se lâchant pas.

« Tu te fais des idées La Fouine »réplica enfin Harry, en insistant sur le dernier mot

Le souvenirs _honteux_ de sa quatrième année lui revenant à l'esprit, Draco répondit séchement

« Dégage Potter, toi tu fais chier »

« Pourquoi je partirais ? C'est toi qui est venu m'adresser la parole »_ Foutu orgueil, je ne pouvais pas le laissait de coté et me tirer d'ici ? En plus les Weasley doivent se faire un sang d'encre, et la présence de Malfoy me met pour la première fois mal à l'aise_

« Tes amis doivent s'inquiéter, et puis t'as pas l'air bien, tu rougis, tu blanchis.. »

Il avait dit ça sournoisement, devinant la gène d'Harry et un rictus apparaissant sur sa bouche… _ce rictus …. Mattew_… ça y-est Harry avait trouvé sur qui il l'avait vu _Mince c'était sur Malfoy_ Ce fut le coup de froid qui l'extirpa de l'embarras.

« Tu te fais du soucis pour moi Malfoy ?

« Euh… non ! Mais tu crois quoi, Tu pourrais crever, j'en serais même heureux »

Cette fois, c'est Draco qui semblait mal à l'aise, la possibilité de s'inquiéter pour le Saint Potter ne l'enchantait pas du toutet n'enchantait pas Harry non plus - du moins sur le moment.

« Ta mort me réjouirais aussi, on a au moins ce point en commun. Bon mes amis m'attendent, au revoir Malfoy »

Harry se retira de l'espace qui le confinait entre le mur et le blond et s'en alla en direction du magasin de farces et attrapes lorsque que :

« Attend Potter ! »

Draco se ré approcha d'Harry jusqu'à être contre son dos. Le brun se stoppa net et tourna la tête afin de croise les yeux du blond

« Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? »

« Je n'ai pas oublié qu'à cause de toi mon père est en prison, tu me l'a très bien rappelé tout à l'heure. Donc, il faut vraiment que tu fasses attention à tes arrière dès maintenant » - Harry sentit soudain la baguette de Draco appuyer dans son dos – « Je le vengerais, et tu souffriras »

Le souffle du blond donnait la chair de poule au brun, ce dernier eu un cours instant envie que Draco reste près de lui mais quand il réalisa la dure réalité de la situation il se dégagea immédiatement du blond. Juste avant de partir, il lâchât une dernière phrase meurtrière pour le blond

« J'ai souffert de plus grosses pertes que toi Malfoy, ton père a choisit son camp, il connaissait les risques et aurait du mourir pour ce qu'il a commis. Au lieu de ça, il est en prison, nourri, logé, protégé des autres détenus et du monde extérieur. Alors ta vengeance tu peux te la foutre où je pense »

Puis il laissa un Draco derrière lui le regard plein de haine.

Lorsqu'il arriva au magasin de Fred et George ce fut l'explosion. Ils se précipitèrent tous sur lui, Molly en pleurs. Il eu droit tout d'abord aux démonstrations d'inquiétude qui devinrent des questionspour savoir où il était passé – il dit qu'il avait filé Draco mais omît son altercation avec lui – puis les questions se transformèrent en une multitude de sermons, bref ce fut la pire engueulade depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, etelle durât jusqu'à l'arrivée au Terrier, où Harry s'empressa d'aller dans sa chambre et où il fut vite rejoint par Ron et Hermione.

« Alors tu as filé Malfoy » dit Ron « Et tu ne nous as même pas prévenu ni attendu »

Harry regarda son ami

« Désolée, mais le temps de vous le dire, je l'aurais perdu de vus »

« C'était dangereux Harry »

Cette fois c'était Hermione qui avait pris parti

« Hermione, je sais, Mrs Weasley n'a fait que me le répété dans la voiture » Il en avait marre, il voulait être seul, un moment de répits sachant qu'au diner on allait encore lui reprocher son escapade « Je suis désolée mais je suis fatigué… vous pourriez me laissez seul, je vous promets qu'on en reparlera plus tard »

« Dit le tout de suite qu'on te fait chier »

« S'il vous plait »

« Bon d'accord, allé vient Hermione, apparemment il ne veut même pas nous parler »

Harry soupira

« Ron… »

Mais ce dernier s'était déjà levé, accompagné d'Hermione, et ils sortirent de la chambre sans un dernier mot pour le brun. Harry en profita pour s'allonger et fixa alors le plafon. Il pensa alors à Draco, il avait bien revue cette lueur, etla discussion qu'il avait surpritavec le propriétaire de Barjok & Beurk n'avait fait fait que renforcer ses dires. De plus, un désir secret de s'approcher du blondinet envahit Harry – même si lui ne le voyait pas comme ça – Draco avait changé, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'ils avaitent un brin de conversation - qui avait certes tourné au vinaigre – seul à seul. Draco avait un problème et Harry allait le découvrir.

A suivre


	5. Sur le chemin de Poudlard

**Rewiew:**

**_Gally84:_** j'espère que ma version va te plaire, en tout cas je te remercie pour ton encouragement

Voilà la suite ;)

**CHAPITRE 5 - Sur le chemin de Poudlard**

Ca y est, le jour que redoutait Harry était arrivé: c'était la rentrée. Il était persuadé qu'il serait à nouveau l'objet de la plupart des discussions depuis que tout le monde savait qu'il n'avait pas menti, que Lord Voldemort était bien vivant. Mais quand il traversa la barrière et se retrouva sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ , ce fut encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et suivirent ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre dans le train. Là, il senti aussi les têtes sortirent des cabines pour voir le grand Harry Potter dont la gazette n'avait fait que parler cet été - et dont Harry avait préférer laisser les articles de côté. La porte salvatrice fut ouverte par Luna Lovegood qui proposa à Harry, Ron et Hermione de venir avec elle et Neville dans leur compartiment, ce que le trio s'empressa d'accepter.

«Tu as beaucoup grandi Harry!» Ce fut la voix enjouée de Luna qui entama la conversation tandis que ses trois camarades rangeaient leurs valises

«Tu as même sacrément changé» rajouta Neville tout en tripotant son crapeau et en faisantde grands sourires à ce dernier

«Si vous le dites, c'est que ça doit être vrai… la mère de Ron m'en a toucher deux mots aussi, mais je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai changé»

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux - à vrai dire ils le fixaient tous - et ajouta une phrase qu'elle devait retenir depuis longtemps d'après l'air heureux qu'elle prit et la disant

«Et bien déjà, tu as pris au moins une dizaine de centimètres durant cet été, et puis ton visage paraît beaucoup moins enfantin, tu as mûri, et à mon avis d'autres personnes ont du le remarquer»

«Mais regardez moi ça! Granger en train de draguer Potter! Dit lui franchement que tu le trouves plus beau au lieu de tourner autour du pot»

Personne ne l'avait entendu arriver, ni même aperçu tandis que Hermione parlait, mais Draco Malfoy était bel et bien là, à les regarder avec don habituel air sournois. Le cerveau de Harry fit un quart de tour _beau, il avait dit beau_, perdu dans cette pensée il entendit à peine la suite de la conversation.

«Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy!» répliqua sèchement Ron

Le blond haussa un sourcil et laissa échapper un soupir

«Les préfets sont demandés à l'avant du train…. Au fait Weasley, ça ne te fait pas rager de voir ta petite copine faire de l'œil à ton meilleur ami»

Un sourire satisfait apparu sur son visage alors que Ron virait écarlate.

«C'est pas ma petite amie, et puis mêle toi de tes affaires»

«Sérieux? Depuis le temps vous avez toujours pas conclu? Pourtant vous vous tournez autour comme des mouches autour d'une merde, mais qui est la mouche et qui est la merde?»

Cette fois Draco était allé bien trop loin, et sa dernière réflexion eut pour effet de sortir Harry de sa rêverie. Il se leva brusquement et l'attrapa par le col et s'empressa de rétorquer avec froideur

«Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Malfoy, ou tu pourrais le regretter»

«Seraient-ce des menaces Potter»

«Chacun son tour»

«Lâche moi»

«Uniquement si tu fous le camp»

«Bien sur, tu crois que j'ai envie de rester peut-être»

Harry lâcha son emprise et regarda Draco s'éloigner l'air plus ravi que jamais…bizarrement il adorait quand le brun s'emportait.

Ce fut dans le silence que Ron et Hermione reprirent leurs affaires et partirent satisfaire leur fonction de préfet, autant gênés l'un que l'autre et laissant un grand espace entre eux. Luna se tourna alors vers Harry

«Tu crois qu'il sortiront un jour ensemble»

«Je ne sais pas, peut-être» répondit le brun en haussant les épaules

Neville, qui était resté sans bouger dans son coin depuis l'apparition de Draco, retrouva dessuite la parole

«Moi j'espère que oui. Hermione est intelligente, sympathique et en plus elle est devenu vraiment jolie, Ron serait stupide de passer à côté de cette opportunité»

Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond en s'appuyant contre le dossier et soupira

«Mais tu sais, Ron peut être très stupide parfois»

Luna émit alors un petit rire aigu

«Hi hi, c'est Ron! Si vous saviez ce que m'a raconté Gini»

Les deux garçons se tournèrent brusquement vers elle, les yeux brillants de savoir la petite histoire

«Elle t'a dit quoi?»

«Oh je ne peux pas trahir un secret, toutefois je peux vous affirmer que Ron a fait un chose dans sa vie vraiment ridicule, du niveau d'un gnome»

«Allé s'il te plait Lu»

Neville fut interrompu par un bruit devant leur compartiment:

«Allé vas-y»  
«Non toi vas - y»  
«Oh non! J'oserais jamais lui parlait, vas-y Romilda»  
«Bon d'accord»

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître une jeune fille à l'encadrement. Elle était vraiment laide. Elle avait de grands yeux sombres et vitreux, des longs cheveux dont la coloration était complètement ratée - blonde platine laissantpas mal de centimètres de cheveux châtains foncés à la racine- un menton proéminent à la cromagnon et un uniforme raccourcis exprès qui laissait entrevoir des jambes toutes boudinées ainsi qu'un bon bourrelet au niveau du ventre.

«Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Romilda Vane. Plutôt que de rester avec eux - elle désigna Luna et Neville par un regard méprisant - tu pourrais venir avec nous, dans notre compartiment» elle fit alors un sourire qu'elle croyait séduisant.

Une colère envahit immédiatement Harry _pour qui se prenait cette idiote_. Il s'avança vers elle, la faisant reculer et rejoindre ses copines dans le couloir, puis il répondit d'une voix glaciale

«De un, ce sont mes amis, et de deux, on ne t'as jamais appris la politesse? Non? Alors dégage»

Et sans même attendre de réponse, il lui claqua la porte aux nez et verrouilla la porte.

«Elles trouvent que l'on est pas assez bien pour toi» dit Luna

«Je me fous de l'avis de ces pintades, elles n'étaient pas au ministère pour m'aider alors que vous oui»

«C'est gentil ce que tu dit! Au fait… c'est quoi une pintade»

Harry sourit, Luna n'avait décidément pas changé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car quelqu'un venait à nouveau les déranger. Il pesta en ouvrant la porte

«Qu'est c'que c'est ?» demanda-t-il sèchement

Une fille de première année haute comme trois pommes se tenait devant lui et lui tendait en tremblotant un bout de papier.

«Monsieur Po..Potter, c'est pour vous et Monsieur Lon..Londubat»

Harry soupira, prit le papier puis le lut à haute voix - décidément, ils ne seraient jamais tranquilles pour le reste du voyage -

_Cher Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Londubat,  
J'organise une petite collation dans le compartiment C, et je serai ravi si vous pouviez vous joindre à nous_

_ Amicalement, le Professeur H.E.F. Slughorn_

Neville fixa le papier l'air abasourdi

«Fait moi voir s'il te plait»

Harry remercia vite fait la jeune fille, puis ferma la porte et donna le papier à Neville qui se mit à le relire plusieurs fois.

«Tu es bien invité Neville, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir» dit Luna avec amusement «Je ne pense pas que Harry est menti en lisant l'invitation

«Mais pourquoi moi? Et puis qui c'est ce..» Il regarda à nouveau le message « H.E.F. Slughorn »

Le brun haussa les épaules

«Un nouvel enseignant je suppose, il faut bien remplacer Ombrage»

«Ca signifie que l'on aura plus de réunions de l'AD» demanda soudain Luna

«A mon avis non, à moins que le nouveau professeur soit complètement nul»

Elle sembla alors déçu

«J'aimais beaucoup l'AD, au moins on ne m'appelait pasLoufoca»

Harry fut gêné pour elle mais lui répondit quand même

«Personne n'avait intérêt! Je ne l'aurais pas toléré. Bon, on y va Neville? J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas Luna»

«Bien sur que non!» dit elle le sourire à nouveaux aux lèvres et sortant un journal Le Chicaneur de son sac «J'ai l'habitude de rester seule»

Encore une fois Harry fut gêné pour elle mais ne pipa mot et lui adressa un petit signe de main avant de sortir et de se diriger avec Neville vers le fameux rendez-vous.

Arrivés au compartiment C, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls invités. Il y avait aussi Blaise Zabini, Marcus Belby, Cormac McLaggen que Harry ne connaissait que de vue, et Ginny - d'ailleurs Harry se demanda pourquoi elle était ici, elle avait l'air aussi paumée qu'eux. Quant au professeur, Harry eut l'impression de voir Dudley en vieux: il était, comme lui, aussi large que long, à la différence près qu'il avait une calvitie très développée. Slughorn les accueilli comme s'il les connaissait depuis toujours, il leur fit tout un grand dialogue sur ses enseignements précédent à Poudlard puis leur posa tour à tour des questions à propos de membres célèbres de leur famille. Slughorn semblait faire la part de ceux qui l'intéressaient avec ceux qui ne l'intéressaient pas sachant que ceux qui l'intéressaient avaient de bonnes relations avec leur parent influent - exception pour Ginny qui avait lancé avec brio le sort de Chauve-furi ce qui avait ravi le professeur. Puis vint le tour de Harry, et il sut tout de suite où Slughorn voulait en venir.

«Alors mon cher Harry, on vous appelle l'Élu! Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs sur vous en ce moment, notamment à propos d'une prophétie»

La gorge de Harry se noua à la pensée de cette prophétie qui avait amené la mort de son parrain. Heureusement, ce fut Neville qui prit la parole malgré sa gène

«Nous n'avons jamais vu ni entendu de prophétie»

«C'est exact» renchérit Ginny « Et puis ces bêtises à propos d'Élu, c'est du pipeau. Nous étions avec Harry au ministère et il n'y a jamais eu de prophétie ni de grand sauveur de la planète»

Slughorn sembla déçu et changea immédiatement de sujet, parlant de ses connaissances, de ses anecdotes… Tout le monde l'écoutait avec attention, mais pour Harry s'était trop long et ennuyeux à souhait. Il failli exploser de joie lorsqu'il entendit une voix annonçant la proche arrivée à Poudlard insitant Slughorn àles lâcher enfin. Il se dirigea avec Neville vers son compartiment ou il du attendre que Luna se change - elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer - suivie de Neville - il n'aimait pas que d'autres personnes le voit même des garçons. Puis, quand Luna et Neville furent fin prêt, ils le laissèrent se préparer durant les quatre minutes qu'il restait et allèrent rejoindre Ginny.

Harry était enfin seul. Content de ce moment de tranquillité, il se dévêtit lentement en sifflotant et n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, vêtu d'un simple caleçon, il se retrouva face à Draco. Ce dernier n'avait que de la haine dans les yeux, apparemment il avait du se passer quelque chose durant le voyage, mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de penser plus car Draco lui assainit un direct du droit magistral. Le nez du brun fut éclaté sur le coup, se mettant à saigner énormément, et Harry tomba à la renverse, se cognant en plus violemment la tête contre le sol. Aussitôt, le serpentard en profita et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

«Je t'avais dit de faire attention à tes arrières Potter»

Il leva alors sa baguette et fixa le gryffondor. Harry, encore sonné, voulut bouger mais il nepouvait pas, comme si ses mains étaient ligotées au sol. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et regarda Draco en mettant du temps à s'accommoder, ses lunettes étant tombées durant sa chute. Le serpentard restait bloqué et le détaillait, même avec la douleur que lui prodiguait sa blessure, Harry ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il n'y avait plus du tout de haine dans les yeux gris aciers… c'était à présent de la confusion et du désir qui régnait... oui du désir. Harry ne put empêcher son corps de réagir sous ce regard et Draco le sentit, il rougit même. Soudain, prenant certainement conscience de la situation, le serpentard se leva brusquement, presque apeuré et pris la fuite laissant derrière lui un Harryà moitié nu sur le sol, bien amoché et avec une bonne érection…heureusement que le blond n'avait pas regardait derrière lui. Le brun put enfin bouger et sortir de cette position ridicule, mais il n'eut pas le temps de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer car la sonnerie du train retenti, annonçant que le train -qui était arrivé alors à Poudlard - allait repartir. Sans perdre une seconde Harry enfila rapidement sa robe et attrapa à la volée sa valise, son sac, ses lunetteset les vêtement qu'il avait quitté; puis il fila en direction de la sortie priant pour que le train ne démarre pas. Il réussi à monter dans la dernière calèche qui menait à Poudlard. Là il s'assit aux côtés de deux poufsouffles qui le regardèrent étrangement. _Aïe_ La douleur au nez lui revint de plein fouet, il prit alors sa baguette et testa le premier sort de soins qui lui vint à l'esprit, la douleur disparu d'un seule coup. Prenant conscience qu'il était couvert de sang, il se jeta aussi un sort de nettoyage toujours sous l'œil effarés des deux poufsouffles. _Et bin, l'année commence bien_

**_A suivre_**


	6. Des nouvelles rafraichissantes

Voilà la suite :)

**_Rewiews :_**

**Onarluca:** Merci à toi :) contente qua ça te plaise

**Gally84:** Ah ça me fait plaisir que la suite te plaise, j'espère que le chapitre qui suit te plaira tout autant ;)

**Loufoc':** lol, vi en effet, j'aime beaucoup cette phrase moi aussi c'est vrai que je trouve que Ron et Hermione se tourne vraiment autour dans les livres... mais quand c'est Draco qui le dit, ça ne peut pas être rempli de délicatesse ! En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite de ma fic te plaira

**CHAPITRE 6 – Des nouvelles rafraichissantes**

Harry, Ron et Hermione commençaient leur première journée de cours avec cours de potion, mixte avec les serpentards. Mais cette fois, ce n'était plus Rogue qui enseigné la matière…

_**Flash back**_

Harry, qui n'écoutait pas l'éternel discourt de bienvenue de Dumbledore, était en train de se repasser en boucle - depuis le début du repas - la dernière scène du train entre lui et Draco. Tout d'abord, pourquoi le serpentard l'avait frappé si violemment? Et puis pourquoi s'était-il arrêté alors qu'il aurait pu lui faire bien plus de mal? Une réponse trotter dans la tête du gryffondor: _le serpentard avait eut du désir pour lui, coupant toute son envie d'aller plus loin dans son élan de violence_, mais cette réponse n'était pas du tout plausible, même si Harry aurait aimé que ce soit vrai…_quoi? Il désirait que Draco Malfoy le désir?_ Il prit soudain une teinte rouge qui n'échappa pas au regard surpris de ses amis.

« Ca ne va pas Harry? » demanda Hermione

« Si si, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste avalé de travers » répondit-il en faisant semblant de tousser

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil soupçonneux. Ce fut à ce moment que la nouvelle tomba:

« Le professeur Slughorn est un de mes vieux collègues qui a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de maître des potions » dit Dumbledore, puis il s'empressa d'ajouter « Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, se chargera des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal»  
Les pensées de Harry s'embrouillèrent alors, laissant un peu de coté le problème Malfoy et se tournant vers le problème Rogue, cela lui avait jeté un coup de froid_Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il donné ce poste à Rogue? Celui-ci devait être terriblement content, depuis le temps qu'il le voulait_… Il maudit intérieurement la décision de son directeur. Mais un point positif de cette modification apparu peu après, à la fin du repas, lorsque le professeur McGonagall vint leur demander leurs options. Il appris que le professeur Slughorn acceptait les élèves en potion s'ils avaient eu au moins un Effort exceptionnel à leur buse. La carrière d'Auror s'offrait donc à nouveau à lui. Comble de tout, Mc Gonagall lui remit une petite insigne de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch sous les yeux des gryffondors

« Bravo Harry » s'exclama Hermione en applaudissant, bientôt suivie par les autres élèves de leur maison.  
Harry esquissa un petit sourire en guise de remerciement

« Maintenant tu as les même droit qu'un préfet! » Ajouta Ron ravi

McGonagall reprit la parole quand le léger brouhaha s'estompait

« Félicitations Monsieur Potter mais vous devrez bientôt faire les sélections des nouveaux joueurs, je crois qu'il nous manque deux batteurs dans l'équipe… »

Puis elle lui tendit son nouvel emploi du temps. Harry put y lire qu'il commençait dès le lendemain par un cours de potion

« Excusez moi professeur, mais je n'ai pas de livre de potion »

« J'en parlerais avec Severus, ce soir il doit préparer la classe pour Horace, je lui dirais de vous mettre un livre de coté et vous irez le chercher après dîner »

Et elle tourna les talons, allant s'occuper à présent de Neville.

Harry fit ce que lui avait demandé le professeur de métamorphose quand le repas prit fin, il se dirigea vers les cachots. Arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous, il frappa à la porte de la salle de classe et y pénétra quand il entendit la voix glaciale de Rogue lui disant d'entrer. Le professeur était en train de ranger ses objets personnels dans un carton - fioles en tout genre, divers bouquins, de nombreuses affiches roulées et beaucoup d'objets qu'Harry ne put identifier - il ne leva pas un sourcil vers Harry et d'un geste vif de la main, il indiqua un livre sur un des bureaux.

«Votre manuel est là Monsieur Potter»

Le gryffondor ne se préoccupa pas du livre car il le vit ranger une petite bouteille contenant un liquide argenté et il y distingua une petite forme: il lui semblait que c'était une femme, une belle femme avec de long cheuveux roux... _Ma mère!_ Rogue mit la bouteille dans son carton et daigna enfin lever la tête vers Harry puis le dévisagea.

«Pendant que l'on y est, je tiens à vous dire que cette année, en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, sera bien plus dure que les précédentes. Par conséquent, je ne tolèrerais aucun bavardage, aucun chahut, ni aucune autre dispersion durant mon cours. Tachez de vous mettre ça dans le crane Potter, et parler en à vos amis, cela les concerne aussi»

Harry aurait aimé lui rabattre son clapet, lui dire ce qu'il pensait c'est à dire que ce salopard les pénalisait toujours, quoi qu'aient fait les gryffondor il se débrouillait toujours pour leur enlever des points. Mais Harry préféra ne pas envenimer les choses, notamment en début d'année où les scores étaient encore à zéro. Il ne voulait pas que les gryffondors commence l'année avec des points négatifs.

«Ai-je été assez clair»

«Oui professeur»

«Très bien, vous pouvez disposer»

Harry ne se fit pas prier et sorti rapidement de la salle en prenant le manuel au passage.

Tandis qu'il était toujours dans les cachots et qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle commune, il repensait à la petite fiole de Rogue. Ce liquide argenté, c'était certainement un souvenir et il était persuadé qu'il y avait sa mère dedans. Il fallait qu'il l'obtienne coûte que coûte... Ses pensées fut interrompues quand il entendit une voix familière. Aussitôt, il se cacha derrière un pan de mur et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité. Il guetta ceux qui parlaient et vit que c'était Draco et deux autres serpentards.

«Peut être que je ne serais plus à Poudlard l'année prochaine» dit la voix traînante de Draco - Harry y perçut une pointe de déception.

«Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?» s'exclama Pansy Parkinson choquée

«Il est possible que je m'occupe de choses plus importantes»

Pansy étouffa un petit gloussement en mettant les mains sur sa bouche

«Tu veux dire que...lui»

«Mais tes études Dray?» demanda aussitôt Blaise Zabini

Le blond soupira

«Oh, vous savez, quand il aura pris le pouvoir, les buses et les aspics ne serviront plus. Ce qui contera, c'est les services qu'on lui aura rendu»

Blaise fit une petite grimace et rajouta d'un ton cinglant

«Tu penses vraiment que toi, 16 ans, même pas diplômé, tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui»

Draco sembla outré et répliqua d'un ton acerbe

«Je viens de te le dire! Et puis tu penses que parce que je n'ai pas de diplôme je suis un incapable?»

«Je ne voulais pas dire ça»

Pansy fit des petits mouvements avec ses mains en signe de paix

«Allé les garçons, ce n'est pas grave, ne vous fâchez pas»

«Et tu voulais dire quoi Blaise?»

Blaise sembla confus et baissa la tête

«Je »

Draco le coupa, ne prêtant pas attention aux contestations de Pansy

«C'est bon, laisse tomber, de toute façon je n'ai plus envie de parler de ça ou d'autre chose»

Sans un petit mot de politesse pour dire ne serait-ce que bonne nuit, le blond se mit à marcher plus vite, laissant ses camarades derrière lui qui n'osèrent rétorquer. Harry décida qu'il en avait assez entendu et qu'il était temps de rentrer retrouver sa salle commune. Il était à présent sûre et certain que Voldemort avait confié une mission à Draco.

Arrivé à son dortoir, Ron le bloqua net

«Tu en as mis du temps»

Le brun, perdu encore une énième fois dans ses pensées, ne répondit pas de suite et regarda bizarrement son ami. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils

«Tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose à moi et Hermione?»

Harry attira alors Ron vers lui, voyant les regards curieux que leur lançaient Seamus et Dean, et il lui chuchota à l'oreille

«J'ai croisé Malfoy et sa bande en fait, à ce que j'ai pu entendre de leur discussion, Voldemort a confié une mission à Malfoy»

Ron écarquilla les yeux

«C'est quasi impossible, jamais Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom confirait une tâche à un jeune de 16 ans...Tu es sure?»

«Oui, presque»

«Ca veut dire quoi presque?»

«Il n'a pas dit explicitement Voldemort, il l'a juste appelé Il»

«Donc tu n'es pas sure... tu sais que Lucius Malfoy avait des affaires et que ça signifiait peut être que son fils va les reprendre à sa majorité»

Harry se renfrogna et commença à s'énerver

«Si je suis sure! Tu n'as pas entendu la façon dont ils parlaient, ça ne pouvait pas être personne d'autre que Voldemort»

Ron haussa un sourcil, l'air peu convaincu

«Bon... écoute, on en reparlera demain avec Hermione et tu verras ce qu'elle te dira. Il se fait tard et je suis fatigué»

Harry acquiesça, toujours un peu sur les nerfs. Il suivit son ami et alla lui aussi se coucher, mais il eut de mal à s'endormir, se repassant en boucle les scènes d'aujourd'hui.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Donc Harry, accompagné de Ron et Hermione, était dans la grande salle. Il n'avait pas vu Draco ce matin et il appréhendait mal le cours mixte qui allait suivre, se demandant la réaction qu'aurait le serpentard en le voyant. _Serait-il indifférent ou, au contraire, ferait-il tout pour se venger?_ Ses pensées se mélangèrenttandis qu'Hermione parlait d'une voix surexcitée

«Vous vous rendez compte ! On commence l'année avec Horace Slughorn ! Il est très connu et a enseigné à des sorciers aujourd'hui reconnus ! »

Ron haussa les épaules en attrapant une brioche au passage et en enfournant la moitié dans sa bouche

«Tu ché, ché qu'un professeur, pas la pleine d'en faire toutrun plat»

Hermione le dévisagea

« Tu sais Ron, quand tu manges, évites de parler. Non seulement on ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis, mais en plus c'est vraiment très désagréable à voir »

La peau du rouquin prit soudain une teinte cramoisie alors qu'il avalait tout rond ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il la regarda méchamment mais ne put répondre car elle s'empressa d'ajouter

« Tu devrais même arrêter de t'empiffrer comme tu le fais, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé. Et puis, demande toi si les autres ont faim avant de te resservir pour la troisième fois, moi je n'ai pas eu de brioche et j'avais envie de manger la dernière qui restait »

Ron rougit de plus belle, puis il se leva brusquement. Il prit le reste de sa brioche et le posa devant Hermione

« Tient si tu la veux tant que ça, moi je n'ai plus faim. Harry ont se rejoint en cours »

Il sortit sous le regard amusé des serpentards qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène.

«Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda Hermione avec un air innocent

Harry soupira

« Tu l'as humilié »

« Oh il ne faut pas se vexer pour si peu »

« S'il t'avait dit la même chose, tu serais partie les larmes aux yeux »

Hermione ne répondit pas de suite, pensant qu'Harry avait raison et qu'elle était allée un peu fort. Aussi, elle changea de sujet.

« Au fait, c'est quoi l'histoire avec Malfoy dont Ron parlait en chemin ?

Harry lui fit signe de s'approcher et lui murmura ce qu'il avait entendu la nuit précédente. D'abord surprise, elle repris rapidement son air sérieux.

« Je crois que Ron a raison, tu ne peux pas vraiment savoir qui était ce Il, et prétendre que Malfoy est un mangemort »

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était un mangemort ! » répondit le brun scandalisé

« Oh que si. Les gens à qui Voldemort confit des missions sont des mangemorts, et si Malfoy a justement une mission c'est qu'il en est un. En tout cas, ça m'étonne moins que Ron et je pense que c'est possible. Malfoy a quand même beaucoup d'antécédents familiaux et une éducation propice à … ça »

Harry écoutait attentivement ce que disait la jeune fille, content qu'une de ses amis soit d'accord avec lui

« Ce que je te conseille c'est de noter tout ce que tu sais et d'essayait d'en savoir plus, voir de trouver des preuves qui confirment ce que tu penses avant d'émettre toute autre hypothèse »

Il se redressa, le dos à présent contre son siège et pensant que c'était une bonne idée.

«Tu as raison, et je vais m'y prendre dès ce soir... Bon on y va ? le cours ne va pas tarder et tu dois présenter tes excuses à Ron »

Hermione grimaça

« Oui.. bien sur »

Tous les deux se levèrent et sortirent de la grande salle

Quand ils arrivèrent au cours de potion, le professeur Slughorn les accueillit chaleureusement, Harry commença à regretter pour la première fois de sa vie que ce ne soit pas Rogue qui donne le cours…

« Ah mais voilà enfin notre héros ! »

Toute la classe se retourna vers lui et il vit tous les serpentards le dévisager excepté Draco qui, au tout premier rang, n'avait même pas pris la peine de le regarder. Harry senti un pincement au cœur tandis que Slughorn l'empoignait

« Allé, jeune homme ! Je veux vous voir devant moi ! »

Il l' amena et le fit asseoir à coté du blond, qui cette fois-ci se retourna. Apparemment le serpentard et le gryffondor était trop surpris de ce que venait de faire Slughorn. Harry s'assit lentement et fixa le blond avec interrogation. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à coté de lui et apparemment ça allait durer toute l'année. Slughorn ne semblait pas avoir saisit ce qu'il venait de faire et au contraire, il abordait un sourire ravi et ne quitta pas des yeux Harry durant presque tout le cours. Draco en profita quand le professeur alla chercher quelque chose au fond de la classe. Il se pencha alors vers Harry

« Alors, un nouveau fan Potter… »

Le gryffondor le regarda, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre tandis qu'il scrutait les yeux d'acier de son ennemi. Le dit ennemi sourit de satisfaction

« Oh mais tu en perds ta langue à ce que je vois ! »

Harry secoua la tête, une question lui venant soudain à l'esprit

« J'ai toujours ma langue je te signale, et Slughorn n'est pas un fan. Et toi… pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué quand tu le pouvais, c'est vraiment quelque chose qui m'étonne de ta part? »

Cette demande eut un effet de glaçon sur Draco qui détourna la tête aussitôt et ne répondit pas, l'air confu

« Je t'ai posé une question Malfoy »

Le serpentard lui jeta un regard mauvais en biais

« Ne perd pas patience, ça ne saurait tarder…. »

Harry sentit une pointe de tristesse monter en lui, mais ne perdit pas espoir que le blond ait autre chose que de la haine pour lui. Harry était même persuadé de l'avoir mis un cours intant dans un dilemme. Il le dévisageaet s'abstenu de tout autre commentaire alors que Slughorn revenait vers eux, toujours en lui souriant.

Le soir arriva vite pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. La journée avait été très dure, en effet tous les cours étaient bien plus compliqués et même Hermione avait du mal à tout comprendre. Comme touche finale, ils avaient déjà une montagne de devoir : deux parchemins à rendre pour Rogue, un sortilège à maîtriser pour Mc Gonagall, une longue dissertation sur les propriétés de la potion de Ramniof – Harry ne savait même pas à quoi elle servait - …. Bref, à peine le travail fini, ils devaient aller au lit pour recommencer une nouvelle journée tout aussi difficile que la précédente.

Dans le dortoir, alors que les autres garçons ronflaient, Harry fixait le plafond de son lit à baldaquin. Soudain, l'idée d'Hermione lui revint en tête. Il ouvrit son tiroir, le moins bruyamment possible, et en sorti un petit calepin dont il contait se servir comme brouillon. Il ferma les rideaux qui entouraient son lit et saisi sa baguette

« Lumos » chuchota – il

Puis il prit un stylo plume et commença à griffonnait le titre

_Draco Malfoy _

Il se laissa ensuite aller à l'écriture, racontant tout, de ce qu'il s'était passé au Chemin de Traverse à leur altercation dans le train, de la conversation qu'il avait entendu à leur petite conversation en cours de potion. Mais Harry ne fit pas gaffe et il retraça aussi ses pensées sur le sepentard… sans s'en rendre compte, il commençait à écrire un véritable journal intime sur son pire ennemi.

_**A suivre**_


	7. Obsession

Voilà la suite, je sais que je viens à peine de mettre le précédent chapitre, mais sur celui, je me suis acharnée (il est 2h17 du matin) et j'avais vraiment envie de le poster... Je pense mettre un peu plus de temps pour le reste

****

**_Rewiews :_**

**Loufoc' :** ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu dit à propos du fait que je vais à l'essentiel! Ca signifie que j'écris pas trop de choses inintéressantes... Pour ce qui est du souvenir de Rogue, tu le découvrira plus tard, je ne peux rien dire pour le moment, ça ferait perdre du suspence

**Onarluca:** Ah là là Rogue et sa haine envers les gryffondors, à mon avis ça ne va pas changeait de si tôt :( mais Harry reste le héros, alors en défense contre les forces du mal il est bon! D'ailleurs heureusement qu'il est là, dans ce chapitre ;)

**Petite-abeille :** Merci à toi aussi, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Tu voulais la suite? la voilà :)

**CHAPITRE 7 - Obsession**

Cela faisait deux mois que l'année scolaire avait commencé. Le week-end débutait par le tout premier match de quidditch : Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle qui avait lieu samedi, et qui était suivi d'une sortie à Près-au-Lard le dimanche. Tout le monde était excité, partout dans les couloirs on entendait parler que de quidditch ou de shopping. Pourtant un autre sujet de conversation intéresser un certain trio et en particulier un gryffondor de sixième année. Harry n'avait pratiquement que Draco Malfoy en tête, et dès que celui-ci faisait le moindre mouvement, Harry le répétait à Ron et Hermione qui commençaient à en avoir plutôt marre.. Il continuait d'écrire sur le serpentard chaque soir, notant soit une petite phrase, soit de longs paragraphes où il le décrivait jusqu'au plus petit détail. Il avait ainsi remarqué que Draco - en dépit de son apparence physique toujours aussi irréprochable - avait changé pas mal de ses habitudes. Tout d'abord, il ne recevait quasiment plus de biscuits préparés par sa mère - ce qui peut être considéré comme normal à son age - puis, il restait la plupart de son temps seul et ne se pavanait plus dans tout le collège - chose qu'il adorait faire auparavant, en étant accompagné de ses deux gorilles - enfin, il passait pas mal de temps dans la salle sur demande. Le gryffondor y était passé devant des milliers de fois alors que le serpentard s'y trouvait, mais c'était vain... Aucune porte n'apparaissait, au grand dame d'Harry. Comme lieu de consolation, il retournait dans son dortoir et guettait les moindres faits et gestes de Draco sur la carte du maraudeur. Il accompagnait aussi souvent Hermione à la bibliothèque, surtout quand le blondinet s'y trouvait... le serpentard y passait aussi beaucoup de temps. C'était alors les moments préférés d'Harry qui, caché derrière une étagère, avait sorti deux livres de façon à laisser un espace fin mais suffisant pour contempler l'objet de ses désirs. Oui, Draco était devenu une vraie obsession pour lui.

Son manège n'échappait pas l'œil d'Hermione, autant discret fut-il. Et cela inquiétait beaucoup la jeune fille qui voulut lui en faire-part un jour... juste avant le match pour être plus précis.

Elle le prit à part et l'amena dans un endroit isolé sous les gradins.

« Harry, il faut que je te demande quelque chose »

Se demandant ce que lui voulait son ami, Harry acquiesça

« Bien-sure mione, vas-y »

« Comment est habillé Malfoy aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh...Il porte un jean noir avec un par-dessus une robe de sorcier de couleur crème qui lui tombe au genou »

« Et hier ? »

«Il avait un autre jean sous son uniforme, gris cette fois…. Mais pourquoi tu me poses toutes ses questions ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut t'intéresser»

Hermione mit sa main sous son menton, signe de réflexion, et le fixa intensément

« Harry.. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça les vêtements de Malfoy t'intéressent aussi. Je t'ai dit de le surveiller, mais pas d'être obnubilé par lui ! »

Il la regarda ahuri, puis il secoua la tête

« Ca ne va pas ! Je ne suis pas du tout obnubilé, j'enquête juste »

Elle soupira et baissa la tête un instant. Quand elle la releva, un sourire ironique s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Tu regardes sans cesse ce qu'il fait – heureusement que tu sais le faire discrètement – et tu connais même la plupart de ses habits. Si on te demander de citer sa garde robe, tu en serais capable ! »

Il détourna son regard, se passant la main dans les cheveux, le rouge lui montant aux joues

« Je suis désolé, je ne savait pas que ça irait jusqu'à là… à force d'y penser, je croisj'ai fini par oublier presque tout le reste »

Elle posa tendrement une main compatissante sur son épaule

« Je te dis ça pour que tu fasses attention. Tu fais ce que tu veux, même si ça commence à nous agacer moi et Ron que tu n'ais que Malfoy à la bouche. Mais sache que si justement Malfoy remarque ton manège, ce sera très mauvais pour toi, et il fera tout son possible pour te cacher ce que tu essais de trouver »

« Oui c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. Ca serait embêtant »

Hermione lui sourit, cette fois-ci c'était un sourire amical et chaleureux

« Allé c'est pas grave gros bêta…. On y va ? Ron doit se demander où on est passé »

Harry lui rendit son sourire

« Merci »

« Mais de rien »

Le match ne fut pas terrible. Un quart d'heure après la lancé du souaffle, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle avait repéré le vif d'or et l'avait capturé, tandis que l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle le cherchait toujours… ce qui lui valut une grosse remontrance par son capitaine à la fin du match, et le pauvre malheureux allait encore souffrir vu les regards assassins que lui jetaient les autres élèves de sa maison.

Bref, à part les Serdaigles, personne n'était vraiment satisfait. Et Harry n'échappait pas à cette règle. Il s'était forcé pour ne pas lorgner Draco avec ses jumelles durant le match, mais juste à la fin, pendant les applaudissements, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher… et là, il s'aperçut que le serpentard n'était pas là. La curiosité bouillonnant à nouveau en lui, il profita du premier moment de solitude qu'il eut afin de regarder la carte du maraudeur. Il repéra vite l'éternel petit point" Draco Malfoy " dans la salle sur demande. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique encore la bas ?_ C'était la question qui torturait Harry.

Le jour suivant, Rusard se tenait devant les portes de l'entrée de Poudlard. Il vérifiait tous les noms des élèves afin de voir quels étaient ceux qui avaient l'autorisation d'aller à Prés-au-Lard, et en plus, il faisait passer tout le monde plusieurs fois de suite au Capteur de Dissimulation. Un sergaigle eut le malheur de se plaindre en proclamant qu'il était stupide de vérifier les gens qui sortaient, qu'il fallait le faire quand ils revenaient. Le serdaigle eut droit à un traitement de faveur : Rusard l'affubla de suite d'un autre Capteur de Dissimulation et le jeune sorcier dut l'aider jusqu'à la fin de ses vérifications… _Pauvre gars_ pensa Harry en passant devant

Si durant le match de quidditch il avait fait beau, le dimanche était une catastrophe. Un vent glacial sévissait, accompagné d'une pluie torrentielle.

Harry était frigorifié sur le chemin, et il regrettait de ne pas être resté au château avec Ron et Hermione. Il avançait à tâtons, n'y voyant pas grand chose. Et quand il vit la porte d'un magasin se dresser devant lui, il la poussa aussitôt et pénétra dans la boutique. Une chaleur agréable l'envahit soudain, il enleva son manteau, puis regarda autour de lui. Partout, des bassines en porcelaine, en plastique ou en métal étaient exposées aux murs, toutes aussi poussiéreuses les unes que les autres. Il sursauta quand il entendit une voix cassée dans son dos et se retourna vivement

« Bienvenue chez Madame Marie jeune homme ! »

Une vielle femme toute ridée se tenait derrière un petit comptoir et s'appuyé sur ce qui devait être une cane afin de tenir debout.

« Je peux peut-être vous aider, vous semblez perdu , tel un mouton dans une meute de loup »

Le gryffondor hocha la tête ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Puis, prise d'un soudain élan de vie, Elle leva les bras, manquant de tomber elle du se rattraper de justesse à sa cane, ce qui fut à nouveau sursauter Harry

« Vous êtes dans le royaume de la pensine ! »

_Pensine..._ Il réfléchit un instant. Il repensa soudain au souvenir de Rogue, et se dit qu'en effet une pensine lui serait fort utile, d'autant que ça ferait plaisir à la petite vieille s'il lui en prenait une. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce et vit une petite bassine en porcelaine blanche immaculée pas très chère. Il s'en approcha et souffla dessus afin d'enlever la fine couche de poussière qui la recouvrait, puis il la décrocha du mur et elle failli lui échapper des doigt tant il fut surpris de son poids.

« Je prend celle-ci » dit –il en posant l'objet sur le comptoir

La grand-mère eut l'air ravi – apparemment elle ne devait pas souvent vendre

« Vous savez comment ça fonctionne ? »

Il hésita

« Euh… je sais regarder un souvenir »

« Oh ! Alors il vous manque une partie dans votre savoir ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil, cette petite vieille lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un dans ses expressions… Il se demanda alors si Luna serait comme ça plu tard, à vendre des pensines dont personne ne veut. La petite vielle inspira un bon coût et se mit à donner une explication tout en mimant les gestes à faire

« Donc vous mettez votre baguette sur votre tempe, et là, en pensant très fort à un souvenir, vous prononcez la formule" mémoria" . Ensuite vous baissez tout doucement votre baguette, un filet argenté doit normalement la suivre, et vous faites glisser ce filet soit dans la pensine, soit dans une fiole.. D'ailleurs, tenez ! »

Elle se baissa difficilement et récupéra cinq petites bouteilles sous le comptoir, elle les posa devant Harry, tout en se relevant et émettant des petits gémissements de douleurs dus à ses rhumatismes.

« La maison vous fait cadeau ce ceci pour stocker vos souvenirs »

« Merci beaucoup » répondit Harry en les rangeant dans son sac

« Je fais un reducto sur la pensine pour qu'elle soit plus facile à transporter, vous connaissez le contre sort ? »

« Oui, heureusement »

« Tant mieux alors »

Le gryffondor sortit quelques gallions pour payer. Alors que la grand-mère les comptait, il enleva ses lunettes pour essuyer la buée qui s'y était formée à cause de la chaleur régnant dans le magasin. Elle releva la tête à ce moment là et émit un petit gloussement

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il en ne comprenant pas sa réaction

Elle prit alors une voix mielleuse en se caressant doucement la joue gauche – vision d'horreur pour Harry

« Vous êtes bien plus beau sans vos lunettes… »

Harry déglutit _Mince, je rêve ou cette vieille me drague !_ La pensine réduite et payée, il la mit rapidement dans son sac, rangea ses lunettes dans sa poche et sortit en trombe de la boutique en enfilant son manteau pour se retrouver dehors, sous une flotte encore plus ruisselante. Il respira un bon coup, comme pour se laver de l'affront qu'il venait de subir, et fit un pas mais pas plus car il entendit un " Crac ! " suivit d'un bruit de quelque chose qui tombe dans l'eau. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut un morceau de cadran de lunette sur la plaque d'égout sous ses pieds, le morceau ne tarda pas à aller rejoindre le reste de la monture sous le regard blasé du gryffondor.

Ce fut un Harry irrité, trempé jusqu'à l' os, et de surcroît n'y voyant presque rien, qui entra aux Trois Balais. Dès qu'il distingua une table vide, il s'empressa d'aller s'y asseoir. Katie Bell et une de ses amies le rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard

« Salut Harry ! La place est libre ? » demanda-elle

« Oui, il n'y a personne »

Les deux filles s'assiérent

« Je te présente Aurore »

Harry regarda la dite Aurore. Celle-ci le regardait bizarrement. Il se retourna pour voir si elle ne fixait pas quelque chose derrière lui, mais ne voyant qu'un mur vide, il dut s'avouer que c'était lui qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux sans même les cligner.

« Alors, tu penses quoi de nos nouveaux batteurs ? » dit Katie

Il essaya de se détourner du regard gênant de sa copine et répondit à la poursuiveuse en souriant tant bien que mal

« Ils manquent encore d'entraînement, mais il nous reste un mois pour les perfectionner. Ca devrait suffire pour mettre la pâté aux serpentards »

...A ce moment là, la porte d'entrées'ouvrit à la volée et lavoix grâve de Slughorn résonna dans tout le pub

« Mon cher Harry ! »

_Oh non, pas lui..._

Le gros professeur s'avança vers eux. Il était emmitouflé dans un énorme manteau de fourrure et portait un chapeau assorti. Il tenait précieusement un bocal de fruit confit tandis qu'il avait du mal à passer entre les tables – qui pourtant était séparées par un vide de un mètre cinquante à deux mètres.

« Je ne suis pas content de vous ! Cela fait deux fois que vous manquez mes petits soupers »

« C'est que j'ai mes entraînement de quidditch qui prennent tout mon temps libre » répondit Harry, qui, en fait, se débrouillé toujours pour placer les séances en même temps que les soupers, n'ayant pas du tout envie d'y aller et ne voulant pas mettre Ron à l'écart – car il n'était jamais invité.

« J'espère que votre rude travail portera ses fruits ! Mais j'y pense, après votre premier match vous aurez besoin de repos. J'organise une petite fête le jour qui suit, pour voir mes petits élèves avant qu'ils ne rentrent fêter noël , vous n'aurez qu'à venir vous y détendre, accompagné bien-sûre»

Harry, ne trouvant pas d'excuse, ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer.

« Fabuleux ! Voilà une nouvelle qui illumine ma journée malgré le temps. Sur ce, je vous laisse dans votre bonne compagnie »

Slughorn fit un petit clin d'œil aux deux filles – Aurore gloussa ce qui ne fit qu'exaspérer plus Harry – et il alla s'installer au bar en essayant d'attirer le regard de Madame Rosmerta. Le gryffondor en profita pour se lever, n'ayant pas une minute de plus envie de rester là. D'un signe de la main, il salua Katie, et il adressa une grimace à sa copine lui montrant bien qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas.

Harry était en train de chercher son chemin quand il crut entrevoir la silhouette de Draco. Il bifurqua aussitôt pour le suivre. Tandis qu'il avançait vers lui, il fut devancé par un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il essaya de voir ce que voulait cet inconnu au serpentard, mais avec la pluie et sans ses lunettes c'était peine perdue. Il s'approcha donc de la scène et écarquilla les yeux pour vérifier que ce qui se déroulait était vrai. Draco était adossé, nonchalant contre un mur. Des petites mèches blondes ruisselantes d'eau lui balayait le visage et sa robe de sorcier, déboutonnée au col, lui collait au corps, moulant ses délicieuses formes. Il portait toujours son nouveau manteau en cuir, mais celui ci n'était pas fermé et il laissait voir une partie du torse blanc et humide du blond. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Harry, c'était le regard lubrique qu'avait l'inconnu sur Draco.

« Tient tient, comme on se retrouve Dray.. tu m'as laissé en plan la dernière fois ! »

L'inconnu parlait d'une voix suave et il se rapprochait de plus en plus du serpentard qui n'y prêtait même pas attention

«Pourtant j'en avais encore envie moi, et je croyais que tu aimais ça, t'en prendre une dans le cul »

Le cerveau de Harry fit un quart de tour, _avait-il bien entendu ? Malfoy couchait-il avec des hommes ?_ Draco se contenta de répliquer de son habituel voix traînante et froide

« J'aime peut être ça, mais une fois m'a suffis. Tu n'étais pas vraiment un bon coup »

L'inconnu devint soudain rouge de colère, il empoigna alors fortement le serpentard par le coup, le décollant un peu du sol. Apparemment, il n'était pas habitué au rejet Malfoyien. Draco fouilla machinalement dans sa poche mais sa baguette était déjà dans les mains de son assaillant, alors il essaya de se débattre tant bien que mal afin de se dégager de cette étreinte douloureuse, mais c'était sans succès … si l' inconnu n'était pas doué au pieu, en revanche il l'était en force.

« Lâche moi » réussi à articulé le serpentard en haletant, presque à cours de souffle

Cependant, l' inconnu n'était pas de cet avis et il ne relâcha pas sa poigne. Harry sentit une haine contre ce type monter en lui, en entendant les gémissements plaintifs de Draco aller de plus bel. Il dégaina aussitôt sa baguette et la plaqua au dos de l'inconnu.

« Lâche sa baguette et repose le au sol, sinon c'en est fini de toi » siffla t-il

L' inconnu lâcha effectivement Draco, mais garda la baguette en main et essaya de repousser Harry qui était bien plus rapide que lui et qui cria.

« Expelliarmus ! »

L' inconnu fit un vol plané, laissant la baguette retomber au sol, et atterrit dans les poubelles. Alors que Harry le menaçait toujours, le type envoya un geai d'insulte et s'enfuit en courant sans demander son reste.

Le blond reprenait peu à peu toute sa contenance

« Merci » souffla-t-il sans même regarder son sauveur « Il y a des gens qui croient que parce que tu leur laisses une chance, tu vas leur en donner une deuxième… vraiment pathétique »

Il ramassa sa baguette, la rangea dans sa poche et réajusta son col. Puis il releva enfin les yeux vers Harry, un sourire pervers se dessinant peu à peu sur ses lèvres

« Toi par contre, on doit te donner des deuxièmes chances »

Il susurra presque cette phrase.

Le gryffondor piqua un fard. Le serpentard ne l'avait évidemment pas reconnu, mais en plus, il lui faisait un sous-entendu plein de vices… Cette fois, plus récepteur que les deux précédentes, Harry sentit son bas du ventre se réchauffer tandis que Draco se rapprochait de lui. Il effleura alors de sa main le visage du brun en s'humidifiant les lèvres

« On a perdu sa langue ? Puceaux à mon avis….hum si tu veux, je peux la retrouver »

Tandis qu'il se baissait pour capturer ses lèvres, Harry pensa à vitesse grand V _Que fallait-il qu'il fasse ? Se laisser faire ? Se rapprocher aussi de Malfoy ? Lui sauter dessus ? Le déshabiller d'un geste violent ?_ Mais la seule réponse qui sortit de la bouche du gryffondor, ce fut une réplique cinglante… par habitude peut-être, mauvaise habitude certainement.

« Malfoy, pourquoi tu crois toujours que j'ai perdu ma langue ? »

Draco s'arrêta à deux centimètres de ses lèvres et Harry se mit une gifle mentalement. Le serpentard recula, effrayé de constater que c'était son pire ennemi qui se tenait devant lui et non un jouvenceau à conquérir, effrayer aussi de voir qu'il venait de lui révéler son secret penchant pour les garçons, qu'en plus il avait essayé de le séduire et qu'il avait failli l'embrasser. Rouge de honte, il tenta de retrouver toute la fierté qu'il venait de perdre et repris une voix haineuse et glaciale

« Si tu dis quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qui s'est passé, je te tue ! » lui cracha-t-il à la figure

Puis, sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il le bouscula violemment et hâta le pas afin de disparaître au plus vite.

Quant à Harry, il se sentait con, mais con… non seulement il n'avait pas écouté Hermione et avait à nouveau suivit Draco – bon, gros plus, il savait à présent que ce dernier était gay – il l'avait en plus ouverte au moment ou il ne fallait vraiment pas… il aurait pu parler après, au moins après le baiser, comme ça le serpentard aurait aussi compris son type sexuel et il aurait pu se passer quelque chose entre eux… Mais là… Harry était persuadé que Draco allait désormais l'éviter comme la peste.

Il rentra alors à Poudlard, la pluie s'était calmée et il apercevait donc mieux le chemin. Arrivée au château, il ne prêta pas attention à l'animosité qui y régnait… il était complètement déboussolé et il fallait qu'il évacue tout ça….

Il monta alors rapidement à son dortoir, ne faisant toujours pas attention aux pleurs dans la salle commune, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il se remémorait la scène, évitant soigneusement de penser à la fin. Il revoyait Draco devant lui, sa robe toute mouillée, ses formes se révélant. Harry glissa la main dans son boxer et se saisit de son membre déjà dur. Draco le regardait lubriquement, puis le caressait tendrement tout en se léchant les lèvres. Harry accéléra le mouvement de sa main. Il percevait le corps du serpentard près de lui, sa chaleur, son odeur boisée et vanillée… Il le sentait se baisser pour l'embrasser délicatement…Dans un dernier râle, Harry se libéra dans son sous-vêtement. Puis il releva la tête, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise du geste qu'il venait de faire, et il fixa son reflet dans la glace, un sourire vint l'éclairer… C'est vrai qu'il était bien plus beau sans ses lunettes, ses yeux d'émeraude resplendissaient beaucoup plus et ça lui donnait un air plus… viril.

Retirant sa main de don boxer, il sorti de la salle de bain et alla chercher son calepin puis commença à griffonner dessus une première phrase qui fut suivit par plein d'autres :

_Aujourd'hui je me suis branlé pour Malfoy…_

_**A suivre **_


	8. Le malheur de Katy

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je m'escuse pour cette très longue absence, mais mes exams et surtout mon année d'étude quelque peu boulversée m'ont beaucoup ralentie. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite.

_**Nb**_: les pensées d'Harry sont écrites en italique

**CHAPITRE 8 - Le malheur de Katy**

****

La nuit d'Harry avait été très agitée. Ses fantasmes s'étaient sur enchaînés plus lubriques les uns que les autres, ils avaient tous Draco comme sujet principal. Il se réveilla un peu déboussolé, se frotta les yeux, et tendit la main vers sa table de chevet. Il tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes puis se rappela les avoir perdu la veille. C'est avec un soupir d'exaspération qu'il enfila un caleçon, se leva et alla chercher une vieille paire dans le fond de sa valise, ses vieille lunettes rondes. Elles n'étaient même plus à la bonne taille. Harry les agrandi et se jura de passer à l'infirmerie pour se procurer une nouvelle paire ou même des lentilles de contact, la vieille avait raison, il était mieux sans des verres devant les yeux. Ensuite il tira les rideaux pour laisser passer la lumière du jour et souleva les draps pour aérer son lit. Il piqua un fard en trouvant une grosse tâche blanchâtre séchée sur le matelas.

_Oh putain…_

Saisissant de suite sa baguette, il s'empressa de nettoyer la souillure avant que quelqu'un, même un elfe, tombe dessus. En allant ensuite s'habiller, il constata que le dortoir était vide

_Bizarre. _

Fin près, il descendit les escaliers entendant peu à peu des sanglots se rapprocher de lui. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune, il n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passer, une fille s'étant déjà jetée dans ses bras.

« Aurore. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda-t-il en soupirant

Malgré ses sanglots, elle arriva tout de même à articuler une phrase correctement

«Oh Harry… c'est Katy… elle a été attaquée »

L'effroi saisi soudain le gryffondor, il craignait alors le pire. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune fille et la prit par les bras en la fixant d'un regard inquiet et la bousculant un peu

« Que c'est-il passé? »

Elle lui raconta tout. Après son départ, Katy était allée aux toilettes et en était ressortie le regard hagard, elle tenait alors un paquet à la main et murmurait qu'elle devait le remettre à quelqu'un, elle avait refusé de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Sur le chemin du retour, Aurore avait essayé de la faire parler et lui avait pris le colis, Katy avait aussitôt répliqué en essayant de le lui reprendre. Le carton qui entourait le paquet s'était alors déchiré et un petit collier était tombé par terre. Aurore avait essayé d'empêcher Katy de le ramasser mais n'était pas y arrivée. Lorsque Katy avait touché le bijou, elle s'était brusquement élevée dans les airs, ses cheveux se dressant sur sa tête et devenant blanc, ses membres étant comme écartelés et du sang ruisselant de son nez et de ses oreilles. Deux aurors étaient arrivés à temps pour arrêter le maléfice et avaient conduit Katy à Sainte Magouste. Elle était à présent hors de danger d'après les médecins.

L'histoire du collier avait fait tilt dans la tête d'Harry. Il demanda à Aurore de le lui décrire et cette description lui rappela un autre collier qu'il avait vu chez Barjok&Beurk…

_Draco _

Il se souvenait l'avoir vu regarder ce collier, oubliant un peu ses songes pour laisser place à la colère. Mais cette colère contre le serpentard fut de courte durée, remplacée aussitôt par l'apparition brutale d'une autre personne. À peine Aurore le lâchait que Romilda Vane se pointait devant lui, l'air faussement triste et l'attrapant fortement, mimant le geste de la précédente fille mais lui compressant douloureusement les côtes.

« Oh que c'est tragique, tu vas devoir trouver une nouvelle poursuiveuse » dit-elle en relevant la tête puis lui adressant un petit clin d'œil.

Harry fit une grimace et la repoussa violemment, la faisant tomber le cul sur la moquette sous les yeux ébahis des autres élèves de Gryffondor

« Je viens d'apprendre qu'une amie est à l'hôpital, et toi, tu viens me faire chier avec le quidditch? Mais tu as le cerveau d'un veracrasse ou quoi? Dégage de ma vue Vane!! »

Dans un soupir d'exaspération, il la laissa chancelante, des larmes ruisselant à présent sur ses joues rondouillettes. Dans un murmure qu'elle seule pouvait entendre, elle chuchota:

« Je vais te faire regretter ce geste Potter… »

Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans la Grande salle. Ces deux amis se retournèrent aussitôt vers lui lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, apparemment ils semblaient l'attendre.

« Bonjour Harry »

« Salut Ron »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

« Nous t'avons cherché hier… tout le monde était en émois, et on nous a répété que tu avais l'air étrange, d'ailleurs tu n'as même pas prêté attention à ce qu'il s'est passé… »

« Je sais, je ne l'ai appris que ce matin par une amie à Katy. »

Le rouquin le fixait et ne comprenait pas.

« Mais t'avais quoi dans la tête pour ne pas voir que l'une de nos amies a été victime de l'œuvre de Tu-sais-qui? »

Son ton s'emportait sur la fin de la question. Harry avait à présent l'estomac noué, la culpabilité le prenant par les tripes. S'il était resté avec Katy et Aurore peut être que ce ne serait pas arrivé, mais au lieu de ça il avait préféré partir. Il leva les yeux vers la table des serpentards, cherchant une tête blonde, et il croisa le regard d'acier de son ennemi qui le fixait. Ses boyaux firent un tour de plus et il détourna immédiatement la tête pour se reporter sur ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Je sais que ça me concerne plus que les autres mais j'avais justement autre chose en tête, Ron. J'était crevé, trempé, gelé, et je n'ai effectivement pas prêter attention aux jérémiades des gens. Je ne pensais pas que cette fois-ci c'était pour du sérieux. »

Hermione eut un air estomaqué. Elle s'empressa de surenchérir:

« Du sérieux? Il a réussi à nous atteindre! Les élèves ont peur et quelques parents ont même commencé des démarches pour retirer leurs enfants de Poudlard! »

Harry soupira.

« Premièrement, Katy a été attaquée à Pré au Lard et non à Poudlard. Deuxièmement, je suis sure que - il baissa la voix - c'est Draco qui a fait ça. Aurore m'a décrit le collier qui a ensorcelé Katy et il ressemblait pour sure à un collier de chez Barjok&Beurk. Et ce collier là, j'ai vu Draco le regardait avec attention. Il y avait accès! »

« Malfoy? » Rétorqua Ron « Non mais tu es fou! Tu penses vraiment qu'il a pu faire ça? En plus ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit sorti hier, ce fils à papa n'allait pas dégueulasser ses fringues hors de prix »

L'image du serpentard sous la pluie, les vêtements collés au corps, refit surface. Harry regarda encore une fois la table des serpents, mais Draco avait disparu.

« Je l'ai croisé hier, et il était seul. Le connaissant je sais qu'il n'était pas là par hasard, surtout avec un temps pourri. »

Hermione était pensive. C'est vrai que l'idée d'Harry était plausible.

« Si tu as raison alors Malfoy est dangereux » déclara-t-elle, avec appréhension.

« Il a toujours été dangereux Hermione… Bon… moi je vous laisse. Je vais un peu marcher avant d'aller en cours. On se revoit dans quelques minutes de toutes façon. »

« Mouais » répondit Ron, peu convaincu par les idées d'Harry

Le brun se leva de table et Hermione l'interrompit.

« Fais attention à toi »

Il sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas »

Puis il quitta la Grande Salle.

La mort de ses proches revenait encore à l'esprit d'Harry. Pendant un moment il se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il cesse de voir ses amis pour les protéger… Mais pourrait-il survivre seul? Ron et Hermione étaient tout pour lui, quant à Dumbledore, Harry savait qu'il pouvait se défendre. D'ailleurs il se demanda où était passé ce dernier, Harry ne l'avait pas revu depuis la rentrée.

Avançant dans les couloirs vers son premier cours et ne faisant pas attention où il allait, il percuta quelqu'un, le faisant tomber par terre. Ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à la personne il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, elle ronchonna mais saisi quand même la main du gryffondor. Lorsqu'elle se releva, se tenant toujours à Harry, il constata que ce n'était autre que Draco. Le serpentard retira aussitôt sa main et fit mime de la nettoyer avec sa robe.

« C'est marrant Malfoy, hier tu étais près à m'embrasser et maintenant je te répugnes? »

D'un geste brusque, Draco plaqua sa main sur la bouche du brun et le poussa contre le mur. Il prit soudain un air enragé, ses yeux lançant des éclairs assassins.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas en parler… tu ne sais rien du tout… J'ai une réputation ici et ce n'est pas toi qui vas la gâcher! Je pourrais te tuer »

Harry ne voulut pas le repousser, détaillant le regard glacial de son ennemi… et pourtant si brûlant. Ses iris de brouillard et d'argent avec des reflets enflammés, plein de défis, frémissant dans l'attente d'une réponse du gryffondor. La main de Draco commença elle aussi à trembler, se baissant en peu à peu, comme en accord avec le désir dans les yeux de son possesseur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry n'était pas mal à l'aise en présence du serpentard, au contraire, il réalisait qu'il était bien. Près du corps de Draco, de sa chaleur, leurs regards se toisant, se cherchant même, pas de paroles acerbes, pas de douleur… _C'est pour ça que la vie vaut d'être vécue_… Mais ces moments sont toujours de courtes durées. Le blond le rompit en se détachant du corps du brun, la surprise d'une non-réponse apparaissant sur son visage.

« Et tu me tueras comment Malfoy? » Le serpentard sursauta presque à la question, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. « Tu utiliseras un collier comme tu l'as fait pour Katy? Mais cette fois il ne faudra pas foirer ton coup »

Draco le dévisagea, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Potter, arrête de te faire de fausses idées. Et puis moi… je n'aurais pas raté ma cible »

« Peut-être que tu n'y es pour rien, alors qui a fait ça? Tu n'as une petite idée?»

« Il y a des questions qui restent sans réponse Potter »

« Comme par exemple, si tu es homo? »

Le sourire s'effaça de la bouche du serpentard qui se mit à serrer fort sa baguette. Harry regretta encore ses paroles.

« Tait-toi… »

Le gryffondor avala sa salive et décida de faire une chose assez risquée. Au moins il verrait jusqu'où Draco pourrait aller. Il pris la main du blond qui tenait la baguette et la fit pointer sur sa poitrine, pile à l'emplacement du cœur.

« Vas y, fais toi plaisir, ton maître sera content »

Il y eu à nouveau un blanc. Si une personne était passée, elle aurait hurler de peur, pensant qu'il y allait avoir un mort ou au moins un blessé dans cette altercation. Mais quelque chose de plus fusionnel avait lieu et seuls les deux garçons s'en rendaient compte. Leurs yeux se confrontaient à nouveau, le serpentard frissonnait sous le contact de la main du gryffondor qui serrait toujours la sienne. Puis une larme vint perler au coin du regard d'acier, et Draco baissa son arme. La main chaude d'Harry le lâchant, et lui faisant ressentir un nouveau frisson, mais cette fois par manque de chaleur.

« Ha…Potter cherche toi plutôt une autre poursuiveuse pour ton prochain match, tu en auras besoin contre mon équipe » répondit finalement Draco avant se s'en aller sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre quoi que ce soit.

_Il a failli m'appeler par mon prénom_

Le gryffondor l'observa s'éloigner sans se retourner. Il savait que ce n'était pas Draco qui avait donné le collier à Katy, mais il était sur que le serpentard avait une part de responsabilité dans l'histoire. Au moins il avait un petit contentement, Draco ne lui avait rien fait et en plus il avait paru assez réceptif, du moins c'est ce qu'Harry espérait.

Malheureusement, depuis cette entrevue, Draco Malfoy évita soigneusement Harry Potter, et s'il le croisait dans les couloirs, il continuait son chemin en l'ignorant. Même plus de sale réplique pourtant si habituelle, il ne s'écartait pas non plus, le frôlant sans jamais entrer en contact. C'est en cours de potion, où les deux garçons étaient pourtant côte à côte, que la froideur était la plus insupportable. Le serpentard avait mis une barrière entre eux, il faisait comme s'il n'y avait personne à côté de lui, il préparait sa potion seul tandis que tout le monde était en binôme, et il faisait même comme si de rien n'était quand le gryffondor lui jetait un petit regard ou se servait de ses ingrédients pour préparer sa propre potion. De surcroît, il ne s'était même pas plaint quand le chaudron d'Harry avait fondu sur leur bureau et que la mixture brûlante s'était déversée sur eux. Autrefois Draco n'aurait pas manqué une occasion pareille. Qu'est-ce qui est pire que la haine d'une personne que l'on désire? L'indifférence de celle-ci pardi.

_A suivre_

_

* * *

_

_**Reviews:**_

Roxie-Angel : Merci beucoup pour tes encouragements :)

Loufoc' : héhé ne me dit pas que ça t'a déplu la description de Draco, c'est plutôt le contraire lol! Merci pour ta review

Ornaluca : je ne veux pas dévoiler la suite mais bon, il n'y a pas un rating M pour de simples disputes... :p Merci pour le conseil pour les reviews

Gally84 : en effet si quelqu'un tomber dessus, l'idée de l'élu serait quelque peu boulversée lol. Merci pour la review

Petite-abeille : je suis désolée, mais là tu va moins rire à la fin. En tout cas merci pour la review


End file.
